The Light inside is Hope
by LullabyStorm
Summary: /Takari drabble collection/ Prompt based drabbles. Ratings vary from K to M. "Light is what gives life to this world, and Hope means to never lose the Light, even when engulfed in darkness"
1. Her Hope

**Title: **Her Hope

**Summary: **"No matter how lost she felt, no matter how scared she felt of the Dark Ocean trying to take her again, he would always be there to help her"

**Prompt: **Nightmare

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon

* * *

Kari instantly knew where she was as soon as she could sense it. The cold feeling of the place penetrated her being and caused her to shiver with fear, bringing back the terrifying memories of when she was last brought here.

The Dark Ocean.

"_Not this place, please anywhere but here!" _The brunette looked around her, trying to establish her whereabouts, but the fog surrounding was thick, showing no clear sign of her surroundings.

She felt her body shiver with cold, feeling freezing air chilling her insides. She began to rub her arms, trying to create some sort of warmth similar to what she was feeling before she was taken here.

"_This has got to be some terrifying nightmare, just a bad dream that I'll wake up from soon and everything will be alright" _But the chill that reached Kari's bones felt all too real, the goose bumps littered on her arms looked too real as well. She stared at her arms, her eyes wide with fright at the worry that she might actually be in the Dark Ocean.

"_Please no!" _Her mind screamed, urging her to cry out for help or to at least run, to get away before those corrupted Scubamon found her, or worse, their master. She really didn't want to come face to face with the thing ruling this world that wanted to make her his queen.

Ignoring the piercing cold, Kari forced her body to move, lifting herself off the cold ground to try and get a better look at her surroundings. It was then that she noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt that was too large for her small frame; it was baggy and reached to the middle of her thighs. That's when it hit her.

"_This is TK's shirt!" _ This is what prompted the memories to invade the fogginess in her mind. She often wore TK's old basketball shirts to bed as she found them the most comfy. This fact alone gave her a little reassurance that this might just be a very bad dream and she'll wake up next to him any minute.

"_It's just a dream! It has to be, all I have to do is wake up and-"_

"Well well, it seems our queen has made an appearance"

Kari froze as she heard the menacing voice somewhere around her, panic beginning to build up inside her as she tried to see anything through the fog around her. She whipped her head back and forth, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice, her breathing becoming shallow as she became even more frightened.

The fog around her began to dissipate as she picked up the sounds that could only be the corrupted Scubamon she came across all those years ago when she first came here, the very ones that tried to take her to their master had not been for TK and Angewomon. She began to make out the shapes as the fog became thinner, and gulped when she noticed a huge figure in the ocean, towering menacingly above her. She sincerely hope that any minute, TK would come running to find her and take her home just like last time, back to the safety of their own apartment. But she was here, alone and facing probably one of the scariest monsters she's ever faced.

"_Somebody help!'_

"It's finally good to get a glimpse of the Child of Light, the one who will become my queen and rule in the darkness" the tall monster said, fully coming into Kari's view. The monster stood above, slimy blue tentacles disappearing into the ocean. The monster;s torso was muscular, almost humanoid, with red, demonic wings protruding from his back. The head was huge, and the tentacles that covered most of this monster's body also covered the upper part of the mouth, with large teeth protruding from them.

Some sort of shackles bound most of the tentacles but there were a few loose ones that wriggled about. The very sight of the monster made Kari sick to the stomach, made even worse when the putrid smell hit her nostrils, reminding her of this awful place that she was in.

The glowing red eyes of the monster stared at Kari, eyeing her up in the way that made her feel exposed, weak, and frightened with fear. She wanted nothing more than to scream for TK.

"It seems that wretched Child of Hope has staked a claim on my prize, his foul scent is covering what is mine" the monster growled. Kari gripped the shirt she was currently wearing, wishing more than anything that TK was here to help her. She lifted the material up slightly, taking in TK's scent to cover up the awful smell of the Ocean around her.

"I will not allow a spoilt brat to steal my claim!" The digimon snarled, baring his teeth to Kari to induce fear into the brunette. She tried to scramble away from him but her limbs felt too heavy to run. The air suddenly felt thicker and she felt like she was being slowly suffocated.

"What do you want with me?" She tried to scream at him, to make herself feel brave so she had a chance of facing up to this horrid monster and squash the fear rising within her. She didn't want to feel weak and useless, but her voice betrayed her, sounding as feeble as she felt.

The monster chuckled above her. "Isn't it obvious? I want you as my queen. To rule the Dark Ocean at my side and to let darkness consume both the real world and the digital world"

The DigiDestined of Light shivered at thought of being this monster's queen, a queen to the darkness. "What makes you think I will join you!? I would never do something like that!" Her voice was unsteady but she had to try and fight this thing. She was here alone so she had to try.

"Ah but you see, you hold a power much stronger than my own. A power that could easily defeat myself, and could eradicate the Dark Ocean, if given the chance. I can't let that happen now. I did consider killing you at first, wiping you out proved the more easy route".

Kari's eyes widen at the thought that this digimon wanted her dead. Now she felt really afraid, without her friends or her own digimon by her side this monster could easily overpower her and kill her if he wanted. She had to get out of here and fast but her body was frozen with fear. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes at how weak she felt.

"But if I could capture you and make you my queen, to corrupt your light and turn it into darkness, I could have the power to rule all the worlds! To eradicate all my enemies, including all your DigiDestined friends!"

The image of all her friends killed by this monster invaded Kari's mind and made her freeze. She couldn't let this monster use her to kill all her friends, her brother, her parents- her best friend and lover. If Kari knew that she let this monster use her Light to hurt others, she would never be able to live with herself.

The fact that this monster wanted to use her to kill all her friends made her stomach flip and she felt like she was going to throw up, the tears now slipping from her eyes and she tried to compose herself so she could fight this thing and get back to TK.

"I will NEVER allow you to use me like that!" She glared at the digimon as best she could through her clouded eyes, trying to remain strong in order to protect those dear to her. She stood before the digimon, keeping her eyes on him and showing that she was not afraid.

It seemed futile though as the digimon saw right through her, chuckling to himself before it exploded into a menacing laughter that boomed across the wretched dimension. Kari wanted nothing more than to curl up and block out the sounds of the monster above her and the smells of the Dark Ocean. She wanted to scream until someone, anyone, came to her aid.

The dark ruler stopped his laughter before he started back at her, his toothy grin sending a chill right through Kari's body and freezing her on the spot. "But you see my child, you won't have a choice in any of this. I will force you if I have to, and I'll make you watch with your own eyes as I wipe out the Child of Hope that dared to even touch what is rightfully mine. I'll make it so you never forget any detail as his life fades and your light will fall into despair"

The tears were falling from Kari's eyes now as the monster threatened to kill her lover. It would tear her heart into pieces to see TK killed by this monster, to see her only hope snuffed out right before her before darkness took over. She lifted her hands over her mouth to suppress a sob that wrecked her body, even the very image shook her body with fear and heartbreak. She covered her head with her heads and shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the images of TK dying at the hands of this monster, or even worse, herself.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM!" She screamed and clutched her head even tighter, letting the sobs take over. She tried to regain her self-control but she felt too overwhelmed with fear. "_I need you TK!" _Her mind screamed out for her best friend, wishing with all her being that he would appear beside her and take her home, where he could wrap her in his arms and protect her from this darkness.

"Like I said, you have no choice" the rulers hissed as she heard more of his dark followers emerge from the murky waters, looking exactly like those dark beings the Scubamon turned into after she removed the dark rings the first time she got caught up in all this. She looked up to see that there more than two dozen of these beings, ready to obey their master. She was severely outnumbered.

"Get her." The second the dark digimon gave the command the beings pounced on her, fully intent on making her escape impossible. Kari tried to scramble to feet so she could run, or have a chance at running, but she found it hard to run on the murky sand. She only managed a few feet before someone grabbed her ankle, making her trip and halting her attempt to run. She whipped her head behind her to see one of the dark beings had its clammy claws wrapped tightly around her ankle.

"LET GO!" She kicked at the thing holding her ankle it an attempt to loosen its painful grip but the others soon caught up, clawing at her legs and arms in an attempt to restrain her.

"_This can't be happening! I've failed everyone…."_

The darkness started to surround her, clouding her vision and pressing down on her, almost like it was trying to suffocate the very life out of her body. Kari tried desperately to protect her body from the beings but they kept clawing and dragging her towards their master.

"_He's gonna kill everyone and it's all my fault"_

She felt the little strength she had left drain from her body as the darkness took over, drowning her in a sea of despair and sadness at the thought of her friends being defeated by this ruler. Of the thought of her Light being wiped out and replaced by darkness.

"_I'm so sorry everyone"_

She felt consciousness beginning to fade, and just as she was about to close her eyes she saw the master lift one of his tentacles above her, ready to corrupt her and take her into the very depth of his kingdom. The tears continued to fall as she closed her eyes and tried to visualize all her loved ones before she was lost for good, to have some last happy memories with them before they faded into nothingness.

"_I'm sorry. TK I-"_

She felt like she was drowning, her body heavy and her lungs felt like they were on fire. She was slowly succumbing to the darkness and she couldn't fight it off.

"_TK I lo-"_

"_KARI!"_

It was fight but she swore she heard an echo of her name, almost like someone was crying out for her. But that couldn't be true, she was here all alone.

Suddenly she started feeling a slight warmth course through her, replacing the cold chill that had invaded her body since she got her. She heard the beings grunt and shift away, almost as if they were in pain. She heard the ruler hiss in pain as well. She sensed the darkness retreating, but what were they retreating from? And what was this voice and warmth that had suddenly appeared?

"_Kari! Wake up!"_

Her eyes suddenly snapped open.

* * *

"Kari! Wake up!"

Kari felt her whole body being shook violently by a force on her shoulder. She instantly panicked, thinking the beings had come back for her and quickly turned around, her hand flying out to grip whatever had a hold of her and to defend herself.

Instead of coming face to face with those corrupt beings or the master, she instead saw a pair of worried blue eyes staring back at her and a mop of blonde hair.

She slowly began to realize that she was no longer in the Dark Ocean but in fact in her bed and she was staring up at TK who leaned over her cautiously, almost as if scared to frighten her even more. Her hand had a death grip on his shoulder, almost as if making sure that this was real and not some other horrible dream she was in.

She felt one of TK's hands rubbing her back, soothing her back into a calmed state.

"Ssh, it's okay. You're here with me. You're safe" He continued to rub her back as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead, coaxing her body to relax and release the death grip she had on his shoulder and for her breathing to even out. The wave of relief Kari felt overwhelmed her and she felt her eyes tear up.

"Are you okay? You started thrashing around, almost as if you were having a nightmare," TK said, concerning etched on his features as he stared at his girlfriend; she looked on the edge of a panic attack.

That's all it was. A terrifying nightmare. But Kari couldn't get Dragomon's words out of her head and the thoughts came back to her in an instant. She swallowed down her sobs and closed her eyes, refusing to show TK just how bad it was.

"It's nothing. I'm sorry if I woke you" Her voice was quiet as she said it, fearing that it would betray her fear to the one she loved most. But it wasn't easy to fool TK, considering he was her best friend and all.

"I doubt it's hardly nothing if it's got you in state like this." He kept his eyes on her, refusing to let something like this go.

Kari lifted her head to look at him again, seeing the worry and another emotion written in his eyes. That emotion, was it fear? But she couldn't bear to burden him with this, not when his life could be in danger by Dragomon. "I told you, it's noth-"

"Kari, you were thrashing about and started flickering just like that time you did in class before you were taken to the Dark Ocean! Now don't tell me that's nothing when there's a possibility I could lose you again!" TK snapped, not directly at Kari but because of his worry.

After he was woken up by murmuring and the bed moving violently, TK turned on the bedside lamp to fight his girlfriend's body flickering in and out, almost like static. It was exactly like the time he first saw disappearing like this in class, and the fear he felt that day came back tenfold.

Kari stared up at him in shock at his outburst, watching him as he closed his eyes and moved his hand on her back to her shoulder, squeezing it as if to reassure him that she had stopped disappearing.

"No matter what happens Kari, you can always rely on me to help. I can't stand it when you try to shoulder everything yourself. That's what the Dark Ocean feeds on and I can't bear to lose you again" His voice faltered and Kari's heart broke at the sight on his face. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. "Remember what I said to you that day? That I care too much about you to let you go without a fight? It still stands Kari. I won't let them have you".

Kari couldn't hold it in any longer and the dam broke. The sobs that she held back broke free as she wrapped her arms around TK's neck, anchoring herself to him to keep this reality from fading. She instantly felt his arms go around her middle, steady and strong as they held up her shaking body to his.

"I'm sorry TK! It-it's just that they threatened to k-kill you, using me as their source of power!" She tried to continue but her voice died as more sobs wrecked her frame. She felt TK's hand stroke her hair as she continued to shake. "I d-didn't want to put you at risk, I was so-so scared of losing you"

She felt TK's arms release her only to rest on her face and gently move her so his forehead was resting on hers and he could stare directly in her eyes. "Don't be scared Kari, you know that I'll always find you whenever you are in danger. After all, Hope and Light always have a way of finding themselves back to one another" He smiled before he placed a chaste kiss on the end of her nose. Kari let more tears fall but this time, they were tears of happiness. She wrapped her arms around TK again and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent and warmth that she had grown to love since getting together with him.

She murmured a soft "thank you" in his neck, too exhausted to move but she knew he had heard her. He wrapped his arms around her and settled both of on the bed, bringing the duvet over them and holding Kari tightly against him. Now encased safely in his arms, Kari allowed herself to drift off into a peaceful sleep, one void of nightmares about the Dark Ocean.

After all, she knew he would always be her hope in the darkness.

* * *

_I'm thinking of doing a Takari drabble collection as a way to keep me writing. I'm a bit rusty as I haven't written anything in years but hopefully my writing will refine itself as I continue to do this mini-series. This collection is mainly prompt based so if you have any prompt ideas then let me know and I will do my best to write a good oneshot with it :) _


	2. Cherished Days

**Title: **Cherished days

**Summary: **"Sundays were easily becoming his most favourite day of the week"

**Prompt: **Lazy Sundays

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. Also mentions of suggestive themes, only mentions.

The sunlight filtered through the window to signal morning had arrived, intent on disturbing the peaceful sleep of the occupants in the room.

The sunlight fell on the face of the blonde teen in the room, his eyebrows knitting together as he slowly started to wake up. He rubbed his eyes as a slight confused expression flickered across his face at the lack of alarm sounds; there was usually one going off by now.

"_What day is it?" _he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes, blocking out the sunlight until his ocean blue eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. The hectic week he had beforehand had prepared to be up and out the door by now.

That's when his mind began to register a weight pressed on one half of his body. He glanced down to see a mop of brown hair splayed across his chest, a hand much smaller than his own suddenly stretched out and rested all the way across chest. It suddenly registered in the blonde's mind what day it was and who was with him right here on his chest- and a big grin spread across his face.

"_Must be a Sunday"_

There was a reason that the one and only TK Takaishi loved Sundays. It was the only day that he and his girlfriend could relax and finally spend some time together and forget the stressful weeks that had gone past.

Ever since entering the same University, TK and Kari thought they would still get to spend a lot of their time together just like always, especially since they were now in a relationship and living together.

But it turned out their schedules liked to keep them busy. Their classes were always on opposite times to the other, their classes were always on opposite end of campus; and when they weren't busy with classes, TK was practicing with his University's basketball club and Kari was busy with her photography club.

The couple often found themselves going to bed without the other person there, only to have their other half join them hours after. It had proved difficult to begin with, and TK often worried that the lack of time they had for each other would put a strain on their relationship, and the last thing he ever wanted to happen was to lose the one girl he truly loved.

Waking up and going to bed without getting to see your love the majority of the time was agony for the both of them, but they had a bit of luck when they soon realized they both had the day off on Sundays. Sundays was the day they could both relax in each other's arms; not getting disturbed by each other's alarm clocks and just be with one another the whole day.

TK lifted one of his hands to run his fingers through Kari's hair, feeling a slight bit of dampness as he suddenly remembered the night before.

Being apart for long lengths of time each week could only be bearable for a limited amount of time, just until one of them snapped and just let their passion and love take over.

TK thought back to the hot, passionate night they had last night. Neither of them having any patience when it came to getting each other's clothes off. Normally, they took it slow, taking their time to savor each other with touches and kisses before their bodies took them to a land of ecstasy; TK loved gazing into Kari's eyes as he made love to her.

But last night was just about being together after agonizing hours apart, just to feel the other's body was enough.

Kari started to stir at TK's ministrations in her hair, making the adorable noises she often made when she was waking up. TK place a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Morning" he whispered as she opened her eyes and gazed up at him, a small smile gracing her face as the realization that he was still here in bed rather than leaving for class.

"Is it Sunday finally?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes to get rid of the last bits of sleep out. He grinned and nodded as he watched her stretch and flop right back down on his chest, lifting her head to fully face him now. "I love Sundays"

Kari lay her head back down on TK's chest, drawing small shapes with her nimble fingers as TK's hands rubbed her back and arms. "What shall we do today?" Kari asked.

A thought suddenly came to TK's mind. "Nothing" he said without hesitation. Kari looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. They often did things together on Sundays, even as someone simple as going for a walk, because it was the only day they got to spend together. Kari was about to retaliate but TK stopped her.

"I'm serious, let's do nothing. Let's just stay in bed and have a lazy day. God knows we deserve it." His eyes lit up at the idea, spending the whole day in bed with the love of his life in his arms was bliss in his mind.

Kari thought about what he said and her face lit up too. They didn't have to always do something on Sundays; sometimes just being with each other was enough. "That sounds perfect" she said before placing her lips on TK's, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull herself closer.

TK held her tightly as he reveled in her kiss before pulling away. "Let me just make us some tea."

The blonde lifted the covers to get out only to be hit with a freezing chill. Both of them were so caught up in one another that they hadn't realized it was actually a cold, crisp morning. Kari gasped at the sudden lack of heat before burrowing herself back under the covers.

"I forgot that it's getting close to winter now" she mumbled as she wrapped the duvet tightly around herself. TK quickly shuffled around the bedroom floor, looking for the clothes discarded without care the night before grabbing his boxers and sweatpants and throwing one of his shirts towards Kari. He knew how much she loved wearing his shirts.

"At least we can keep warm in bed then" he smiled as he quickly made his way to kitchen to make two cups of tea. He heard the soft hum of the television being turned on as he stirred the hot water into the mugs. Once the two mugs had brewed properly, he quickly padded his way back to the bedroom and placed them on the bedside table. He then quickly shuffled his way under the duvet to join his girlfriend under the warm cocoon of covers.

"Least we can stay warm this way" Kari said as she snuggled up against TK, wrapping her arms around him to share body heat.

TK chuckled before moving both of them so he was leaning over Kari, his hands sliding sensually up her sides. "I know another way to keep warm" he whispered sensually as he laid soft kisses on Kari's neck, her breathing hitched at his ministrations and his nose brushed against her cheek before he lifted his head to whisper against her lips "Plus we can take it slower than last night, we have all the time in the world just for today".

TK saw Kari's eyes darken with passion before she grabbed his head and brought it down for a deep kiss, her fingers rubbing enthusiastically on his scalp and making him growl with appreciation at her actions.

Two things TK knew for sure. Sundays were easily becoming his favourite day. And he knew they wouldn't be leaving this bed for quite some time.

* * *

_Bit of sensuality for you Takari fans ;). I'll leave it up to your imaginations of what they got up to for the rest of the day. _


	3. A Spoonful of Sugar

**Title: **A Spoonful of Sugar

**Summary: **"When Kari gets sick, there's only one person who knows how to make it bearable"

**Prompt: **TLC (Tender loving care)

**Rating: **K+/T

It was another lovely day in the city of Odaiba, as many of the residents were outside enjoying the fresh air and sunshine. Everyone that is, apart from the one and only TK Takaishi, who was busy typing away on his computer. The blonde was concentrating hard on his next novel, determined to get it finished and sent off to his agent for review.

"_Almost finished. If I work on this throughout the rest of the day, I can get it done and sent off". _TK's fingers dashed over the keyboard at a quick pace, stringing words together in his own way that have made millions of reader entranced with his work. He wanted to get as much of it done before his wife came home from work.

Thinking of his wife, he wondered how she was doing since he last saw her this morning. Her coughing had woken him up, and her voice sounded strained, almost like she had a sore throat. TK often worried a lot when it came to his wife's health due to her immune system not being the strongest; she often got sick a lot, most of it was harmless colds where lots of liquids and rest easily helped.

Though he still couldn't shake the fear of something worse happening to her, especially since hearing the story from her older brother how she almost died due to sickness in her younger years, which had manifested from a cold.

As if the fates were reading his mind, TK's phone buzzed with life, displaying his wife's name across the screen. He instantly answered the oncoming call

"Hey Kar, are you alright?" he asked, feeling a little concerned as to why she would be calling at this time. She would normally still be teaching at this time of day.

"Hey TK" She didn't sound good at all, her voice sounded scratchy and TK heard her sniffling. She definitely sounded worse. "The head wants to send me home early, says that I don't look well at all".

"Come home Kari, if he thinks that you should then do it." TK paused when he heard a coughing fit take over his wife. His concern growing stronger.

"I can't just leave in the middle of the day, besides we don't have a substitute teacher in to take over my class and-"

"Kari, come home. I don't want a repeat of last time." TK interrupted, thinking back to last when Kari got sick.

* * *

_TK hummed to himself as he continued decorating his new house, the one himself and his wife had moved into only a few months before. This was to be their family and TK smiled to himself at the thought of finally starting a family with the love of his life._

_He was in the middle of painting the living room when his phone went off. Placing the brushes down, he walked over to where his phone was and picked it up, noticing that he did not recognize the number flashing up on his screen "Hello?"_

"_Hello, is this Mr. Takaishi? Kari Takaishi's husband?" TK recognized the voice as the head teacher of the school that Kari worked at. "Yes is it, is everything okay?" Confusion flittered through TK's mind, wondering why the head would be ringing him._

"_I've rung to inform you that your wife has collapsed in school during one of her classes. It seems she was not the best of health and took its toll on her. I noticed she seemed very pale this morning" TK's eyes widen at the news. He instantly started berating himself for not stopping her this morning; he knew she wasn't herself this morning._

"_Is she okay!?" TK started to panic. He knew her health wasn't the best, and any little virus or infection could be fatal to Kari. _

"_I called an ambulance as soon as I knew. I did try to persuade her to go home as soon as she came in but she was insistent on staying the day. She's one dedicated teacher, I'll give her that."_

_Despite the news, TK couldn't help pride swelling in his chest. He always knew she would be an excellent teacher._

"_Anyway, I thought you should know that the ambulance have taken her to hospital for treatment. I'd imagine you would want to be with her" _

_TK instantly moved to get his coat and shoes on. "Thank you Mr. Honda for letting me know, I'll make sure she recovers fully before returning to work."_

"_There's no rush , I've given her the next few days off. Make sure she gets better. Goodbye."_

"_Thanks, bye." TK hung up his phone as he grabbed his keys and sprinted for his car._

* * *

_TK wasted no time in getting through the hospital doors, evading patients and nurses to get to the front counter. "Hi, my wife was brought here after collapsing? Kari Takaishi?" he panted as he tried to regain his breath from all the running. He was determined to get to his wife._

_Before the receptionist could finish typing, a doctor called out to him. "Are you Kari Takaishi's husband?" TK turned to face a female doctor standing before, holding a clipboard in her hands. _

"_Yes, is my wife okay?" TK pleaded, he didn't care if he sounded desperate, all he cared about right now was his wife._

"_She is stable now. It seems she exhausted herself a bit too much and didn't let her body fight whatever was troubling her, did she have a cold by any chance?" _

_TK tried to think back the past couple of days, remembering how Kari's health had been and if she showed signs of any health related problems._

"_She had been coughing a lot and seemed a bit more tired than usual." He clarified; he really started to worry as to why the doctor would be asking if Kari had a cold._

_The doctor took her pen and made a few notes on her clipboard. "It seems with your wife exhausting herself and not letting her body fight the cold, the virus that was infecting her body has actually developed into pneumonia." _

_Time seemed to freeze for TK. The flashbacks of his conversation with Tai about Kari's health and the story of how she almost died on pneumonia when she was only a little girl. Now she had contracted it again and there was a chance that TK could lose her. His eye began to tear up. He couldn't lose her, not his wife, not his Kari._

"_I can assure that your wife will be okay. We have stabilized the infection and I will be prescribing her some antibiotics when she's discharged. Just make sure she rests up once she gets home." _

_TK let out the biggest breath of relief he had ever felt. His body had begun to shake slightly and his eyes began to sting more as more tears began to develop. Thought reassured, he still couldn't shake the paranoid feeling that he was losing her. He had to see her._

"_May I please see her?" His voice cracked, making him sound like the broken little boy when he heard about his parent's divorce._

_The doctor nodded and gave him her room number. He thanked the doctor before sprinting to her room, desperate to see her._

_Once he stood outside the door, he took a few seconds to compose himself. He still had the mindset that he was losing her; his most precious person in the world. Despite the reassurances, he couldn't believe it until he saw her and held her in his arms. _

_He placed his hand on the doorknob and took a deep breath before turning the handle. His eyes were drawn to the bed where he saw his wife resting, a drip at the side of bed with the tube going into her right hand and an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth to help her breath better._

_His eyes stayed on the rise and fall of her chest, confirming that she was still alive and he wasn't losing her "Thank god.."_

_He must've murmured that out loud because he saw his wife stir and lift her head to face him, lifting one of her hands to removed the mask "Hey..." Gosh, her voice sounded so weak. _

_TK balled his fists as a way to control his emotions, which was proving difficult considering he just got told that his wife had contracted a naster disease just from a simple cold. He bit his lip to try and push back the sobs that were threatening to come out. _

"_TK?" she called out to him in that little voice of hers, which was all it took to break him._

"_Kari Takaishi, I've never met anyone so stubborn and with an absolute disregard to their own health than you!" His voice rose with his emotions, causing Kari to gasp at his sudden outburst. He quickly strode over to her side before sweeping her in his arms, being careful of the drip hooked into her body._

_Kari could feel TK's body shaking against her own and felt wetness on her shoulder. _

"_Don't ever do that again," he whispered against her, tightening the grip around her. Kari wrapped her own arms around him and buried her face into his neck. Nodding as she too began to cry._

* * *

TK had to control himself from losing it again. He never wanted a repeat of that day; never did he want to feel the fear that he might've actually lost her. He pinched the bridge of his nose to try and calm the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Please Kari, come home." He begged, he didn't care if he sounded weak or pathetic; he wanted his wife home so he could take care of her. She remained quiet on the other end of the line, like she was contemplating on what he said. He knew she had also remembered the incident where she ended up in hospital.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Okay TK, I'll come home right away."

He breathed a sigh of relief at her answer. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

TK was in the middle of heating up some soup and boiling the kettle when he heard the front door open. He whipped his head round to see his wife stagger through the front door. He couldn't help but notice that she looked rough, her face was very pale and her nose had a tint of redness. She started coughing and it sounded like she was hacking up some nasty stuff. She looked up after coughing into her tissue and smiled at him. "Hi."

Despite not looking her best, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He walked over to her and pulled her against him, his hands rest on her waist. "Hey you."

She draped her arms around his shoulders and rested her head on his chest, letting his whole body support her. She felt him place a kiss on the top of her head. "I'm just heating up some soup and making some tea. Green tea because I know that's your favourite." He murmured into her hair, taking soft breaths through his nose to fill his nostrils with her alluring scent.

She grumbled in response, feeling too comfortable to move but also appreciating the fact that he had done this all for her. She just wished her throat wasn't so sore so she could verbalize her thanks probably.

"C'mon, get changed into your pajamas whilst I finish off the soup." TK said as he pulled her along the living room to their bedroom, softly pushing her inside before getting back into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, he heard her walk out from their bedroom, clad in one of his old shirts and boxers. She fell onto the sofa as he brought over the tea and soup on a tray, placing on the coffee table before him.

She felt him lift her carefully off the sofa so he could join her. He sat down before positioning Kari on his lap, placing her head in the crook of his neck. He glanced over at his desk where his computer lay, briefly thinking about his unfinished novel that he was determined to finish tonight. But Kari needed him, and she came first before his work.

"Thank you." Kari's weak voice whispered as she snuggled deeper into his chest, her eyes closed as she sighed in contentment. She may hate how weak her immune system was and frustrated with the amount of ill health she had to deal with, but her wonderful husband managed to make all the painful coughs and runny noses bearable.

TK kissed the top of her head and tightened his arms around her. A lot of people wondered how he didn't get fed up with all the illnesses his wife managed to catch and the amount of doctor and hospital trips they had to make. None of that mattered to him, not when he got to hold the love of his life in his arms and take care of her every time she got sick. To him, all that was worth it for this moment right here.

"Anytime. Always for you."

* * *

_I will disclaim that I am no medical expert so apologies for any medical errors that are made in this piece. I tried to base the flashback on the episode in Season 1 where we see Tai have the flashback about Kari developing Pneumonia and ending up in hospital. Hope you like it and don't be afraid to leave me your own prompts that you would like to see written, detailed or not _


	4. Lean on me

**Title: **Lean on me

**Summary: **"She always thought he was never afraid of anything, until she came home on a stormy evening"

**Prompt: **Phobia

**Rating: **K+

As soon as Kari Kamiya stepped outside the university building, she instantly knew a storm was on it's way over Odaiba. The sky was just filled with grey, not a speck of blue in sight.

"_It's a good thing I've finished classes for the day." _The brunette pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to her boyfriend, who was probably already at home and waiting for her. "_I wouldn't want to be caught in rush hour with a storm on the way."_

Kari started to make her way across campus to the car park where her car was waiting. It was finally Friday and the brunette was looking forward towards a relaxing weekend and to take a break from studies for a little bit. Her phone buzzed with a reply from her boyfriend, telling her to be careful on the drive home.

Just as Kari was about to enter the car park, it seemed the storm decided it had done enough waiting and decided to wreck havoc then and there.

The heavens opened and the rain came down in a sudden downpour, not leaving any time for anyone caught in the pour to find shelter. Kari became sodden in seconds.

"Dammnit" she whispered angrily as she sprinted to her car, the rain showing no sign of letting up. "Great day to not have an umbrella" she muttered to herself.

She quickly unlocked her car before shuffling inside, suddenly feeling the chill of the rain reach her bones. Her hair stuck to her face as she tried to wipe away the excess water dripping down her face. She was completely sodden from head to toe.

As she tried to control her shivering fingers long enough to put her car keys into the ignition, a loud boom was suddenly heard overhead, making the brunette jump in surprise. The storm was a lot closer than she thought.

"_So much for a nice weekend."_

Kari finally managed to get the keys into the ignition despite her shivering fingers. Once she started the engine, Kari wasted no time in reversing out of her parking space and starting her drive home. A flash of light suddenly danced across the sky followed by another loud boom. Kari was still shivering as she pulled out of the car park, looking forward to getting home to get warm and dry.

* * *

The rain was still continuing with its merciless assault when Kari finally pulled up to her place that she shared with her boyfriend. The thunder and lightning hadn't let up either; in fact, they seemed to be more regular. The booms of the thunder seemed louder than ever, signaling that the storm was right over her house.

Kari prayed in her head that the rain would stop a little bit enough for her to run to the door without getting even more sodden, but it seemed that mother nature was not listening to her prayers.

Taking a deep breath and gathering her backpack in her hands, Kari quickly opened her car door and sprinted for the front door, wanting to be in the rain as little as possible.

However, the chill from her sodden body meant shaking fingers, which proved difficult in getting her keys in the lock. With much difficulty, she managed to unlock her door and quickly got inside.

Once inside, Kari whipped round and quickly shut the door. She leaned on it for a few minutes as she tried to catch her breath, her body still shivering due to her wet clothes. Another boom of thunder clashed overhead, reverberating throughout the house.

"Seems this storm is not letting up at all eh?" she said. When there was no reply, Kari's raised her eyebrows in confusion and decided to look behind her into the living room. "TK?"

She looked down by the front door to see TK's shoes placed neatly on the door mat so she knew he must home. She dropped her soaked backpack on the floor and took her shoes and placed them next to TK's before wondering into the living room.

She saw that the TV was turned on but still no sign of the blonde. Kari decided to check the bedroom to see if he had wondered in there and not heard her come in.

The thunder and lightning still rattled above the house along with the rain.

Once she entered their bedroom, she surveyed around to try and spot TK. She checked the en suite bathroom but still there was no sign of him. _"I wonder where he is?"_

Another loud clash was heard outside, making Kari jump slightly at the closeness of the storm. It was just then that Kari heard a small whimper, almost like a frightened child. Kari honed in on the sound, which led her to one of the wardrobes.

Feeling very confused at the whimpering, Kari placed her hand on the handle and slowly pulled it open. What she saw before her was a shock to the system.

There huddled on the floor of the wardrobe was the blonde boy she had been looking for moments ago, his hands placed over his ears as he whimpered. As another sound of thunder was heard she saw TK flinch and press his hands tighter around his head.

Kari was in a state of shock to see TK in such a state of fear. This was the boy who showed massive amounts of strength and bravery during their dark times in the digital world. The boy who saved her from the Dark Ocean. She never imagined that she would see him like this.

"TK?" she said as she kneeled down. He didn't respond to her voice as he was too caught up in his fear. Hesitantly, Kari reached out and placed her hand on one of his. The sudden contact made TK jump up and try to scramble away, though he couldn't go far in the wardrobe.

"Hey hey, it's okay it's just me." Kari whispered as she tried to reach for him again. Her hand touched his knee and she began to rub his skin slowly, trying to calm him down. "It's just me."

TK continued to stare at her with wide blue eyes but his breathing started to calm down. He slowly leaned forward, moving off the back of the wardrobe but making no move to exit it. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there." He mumbled quietly, his voice sounding tense and scared.

Kari's eyes softened at the sight of her boyfriend like this. She hated seeing him like this, more so that she didn't know what had upset him this bad. She gently grabbed one of his hands with her free one, bringing it to her lips and placing a soft kiss on the back of his hand.

"What's wrong TK? Why are you hiding in here?" she asked cautiously. She knew he was never one to share everything that was bothering him with his friends. He hated showing weakness, especially in front of her.

TK gulped and continued to stare at her with wide eyes. His mind debating whether he should reveal what is bothering him. "I-"

_BANG_

TK suddenly whipped his head downwards and his hand tightened on Kari's. The brunette gasped at the sudden tightness she felt on her hand. It was like TK was clinging onto her like she was his lifeline.

"TK, are you afraid of thunder?"

TK refused to meet her eyes as she asked that question. He kept a firm hold on her hand as his body shook a little. "W-when I was little, I was at home with Matt whilst our parents were out and he was in charge of looking after me-" TK's grip never loosened on Kari's hand and the brunette kept her own firm grip on his hand too, providing silent support and strength to the blonde.

"Whilst Matt was listening to music in his room, I had gone to the bathroom. I then somehow managed to lock myself in the bathroom and couldn't get out."

TK lifted his head slightly but still refused to look at Kari in the eye.

"It was then that a thunder and lightning storm began. It was right over our house so it was very loud and I couldn't get out of the bathroom. I tried screaming for Matt but he couldn't hear me. I could see the storm from the bathroom window and it terrified me at how close it was, and no matter how much I banged the door I just couldn't get out." Kari could hear the panic rising in TK's voice as he relieved the memory. She decided to take the initiative and placed both her hands under TK's knees and tugged him towards her.

TK didn't protest and he shuffled towards her, now sitting on the edge of the wardrobe with his legs draped around Kari as she kneeled between his legs. She then placed both her hands on his chin and made him look at her. "Why did you never tell me this?"

The blonde stared into her brown eyes, instantly melting and losing himself in them. She always had this effect on him. "I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Kari's eyes softened before she placed her lips softly on his, gently holding his head in her steady grip. Another bang of thunder sounded overhead and she felt him flinch but he didn't pull away, instead he placed his hands on her head and responded to her soft kiss.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before Kari pulled away. "You are anything but weak TK, we all have something we're afraid of." She ran her fingers through his golden locks and massaged his scalp gently. "You're still the bravest man I've ever known." She whispered before kissing him again.

TK thanked the heavens for having the most amazing girl as his girlfriend. He never thought he would share his most deepest secrets with anyone, but the girl before him had managed to get beneath his walls and break them down, was able to draw out the most deepest secrets out of him and never see him any differently. He loved this girl dearly.

"Thank you." He whispered he as placed his hands on her waist. It was then he noticed the state of her clothes. "Kari you're clothes are soaked!"

Kari suddenly remembered that she got soaked during the rainstorm on the way home. She saw the fear disappear from TK's eyes and replaced with concern for her well-being.

"Don't worry, I just got caught in the rain on the way home." She said as she began to stand up. She was about to walk away before she felt a hand grab her wrist and stop her. She turned to see TK stand up with her. Just as he did, another boom of thunder clashed over the house, causing TK to freeze on the spot.

His eyes were clenched shut as Kari began to speak. "It's okay TK, I can take care of myself, don't push yourself."

TK opened his eyes and stared at her with the upmost gratitude. Unlike the other few people who knew of his fear, Kari was patient. The others always pushed him to just 'get over it'.

Forcing up the courage to ignore the raging storm outside, TK stepped forward so he was standing in front of Kari and grabbed the hem of her shirt. He lifted it over her head and off without much difficulty. He then reached round and unclipped Kari's bar, which was also sodden. Kari looked at him with amazement, as he was able to ignore his fear and help her get rid of her wet clothes.

TK started to notice Kari's shivering body and chucked her wet shirt and bra in the washing basket before walking over to their chest of drawers and chucking her one of his shirts.

"Put this on whilst I get you a towel." He then disappeared into the bathroom.

Kari knew he wasn't over his fear, but knowing that she didn't see him any differently was making him feel more comfortable and feeling more able to conquer his fear.

Kari slipped on his shirt as she undid her jeans and slid them off, along with her wet socks. She started to feel much better now that she was in dry clothes. TK reappeared from the bathroom with a towel in his hands. Kari expected him to throw it to her but instead he walked over to her and lifted it to her hair and began to dry it for her.

Kari closed her eyes as she felt TK dry her hair. His ministrations relaxed her and she sighed in contentment.

Both of them suddenly jumped as thunder shook the house. Kari felt TK tense up and felt his hands tightened on the towel on her head. TK placed his head on Kari's and clenched his eyes, trying to block out the sounds that frightened him so.

Kari saw TK grinding his teeth, trying to keep his whimpering at bay. He was still trying to be strong despite Kari reassuring him. Kari smiled softly, he would always try to be strong in front of her, and she still loved him deeply.

Kari wrapped her arms around TK's waist and pulled him closer to her, reaching up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Come have a lay down with me." Kari removed the towel from her head before grabbing his hand and pulling him towards their bed. She climbed up on the bed and patted the space next to her, an invitation for TK to join her. He stared at her like a frightened child before climbing in after her. As Kari propped the pillows up behind her, she guided TK over to her. The blonde laid his head down on Kari's chest and wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling his girlfriend massage his scalp to keep him calm.

Kari placed a soft kiss on the top of his head and continued to play with his hair. "I love you so much, that will never change." She whispered as she felt his arms tighten around her. She felt him shake a little bit before replying, "I love you too."

The storm continued to rage outside but TK was lulled into a peaceful sleep as he listened to Kari's heartbeat. She continued to play with his hair as she felt his breathing even out and his body relax.

She didn't care that he was afraid of thunder, he was still the TK she grew up with and the TK she fell in love with.

A simple phobia would never change that.

* * *

_It's actually been storming for days on end where I'm living currently so that provided a bit of inspiration for this piece. I was originally gonna make Kari afraid of thunder, but then thought it would be more interesting to explore it as TK. _

_Not one of my best pieces I think but I still hope you enjoy it._


	5. Baby, you're all I need

**Title: **Baby, you're all I need

**Summary: **"When her dream falls apart, she convinces herself that he will no longer need her. He decides to prove just how much he actually needs her."

**Prompt: **Need

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I don't own Digimon. Also a lot of angst for this oneshot. So beware the angst!

The silence in the room was almost suffocating. The occupants were clearly aware of the overbearing silence that now clouded the room, neither moving to say a word.

The brunette woman in the room, who was considered the patient, swallowed a lump that was developing in her throat. After hearing what was said moments before, she suddenly felt like her whole world was crashing down around her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

The brunette opened her mouth to say something; anything, to end this silence that was suffocating her very being, but she found it hard to find the words that she wanted to say. After a few tense minutes, she finally had some strength to speak.

"S-so, what does this mean?" she tried her best to cloak the stutter in her voice, but it still managed to slip through.

The other occupant in the room sighed and began to shuffle through his notes. The woman waited patiently, though she knew she wasn't going to get the answer she wanted to hear. And it absolutely devastated her.

"Well , there are other alternatives you can consider, it's the chances of it happening to you are very low."

Kari felt tears sting in her eyes as she tried to hold it together, refusing to break down in front of her doctor. But it was proving very hard to hold it together when a dream was being ripped away from her.

"There's n-no chance at all that I-" the words were lost as she tried to suppress a sob from bursting out. This was all too much to take for the young woman.

"I'm not saying that it's a complete 100% no go, but the chances are very slim. You're better off going with an alternative in my opinion." The doctor took pity on the young woman, even though she was trying very hard to remain strong, he knew it was devastating for young woman like herself to hear this news.

"I wish the tests came out differently." He whispered to her, hoping to provide a sliver of comfort, even though it was probably futile. He watched as Kari tried to control her body, which was shaking slightly from the suppressed emotions.

The doctor headed for the door. "Take your time, I truly wish that you got the results you wanted Kari." With those words, the doctor left the room.

Kari was still sitting in the chair once the doctor had left, still trying to convince herself that this was some horrible dream; but it wasn't. This was the cruel reality that she had to live in.

A few stray tears slipped through and Kari let out a strangled cry as she felt her emotions get too heavy in her body, covering her mouth to try and silence the sobs, but it was futile. Her whole world was shattering right before her and she dreaded the fact that she still had to go home and tell the news to her husband.

Kari was infertile.

* * *

Kari didn't know how long she had been sitting in her car since she arrived at her home; she guessed it must've been about 20 minutes at least. She noticed that her husband wasn't home yet, which gave her some relief as she had some more time to try and figure out how she was going to break this news to him; he was going to be just as devastated as her, if not more.

"_This is all my fault! Maybe if I just took care of myself better and didn't get sick so often, I wouldn't have ruined this!" _She screamed internally, berating herself for destroying the one dream that her and her husband constantly talked about. They always talked about starting their own family; it was almost an everyday topic for them, and they had been trying to conceive for about a year until Kari decided to go the doctors to get checked up. She was hoping everything was okay, but she came back with this.

"_You've ruined it now Kari. He's going to be unhappy because of you." _Kari starting feeling the sobs taking over, she hated the fact that she would be the cause of his unhappiness because she wasn't more careful. He deserved so much better.

"_I can't let him be unhappy because of me." _As the tears subsided, Kari made a decision in her mind. One she never wanted to do but knew she would do because she loved her husband more than anything, and he deserved everything in the world. And it tore her apart that she couldn't be the one to give it to him.

With her decision in mind, Kari opened her car door and headed towards her home.

* * *

TK Takaishi pulled up his car on the drive on his home, noticing that his wife's car was parked neatly on the drive as well. He smiled at the thought of seeing his wife, and hoping that her doctor's visit went okay.

"_Probably just a routine check up." _He thought as he gathered his things and walked to his front door, shuffling all his stuff around in his arms until he could open the door.

Once inside, TK noticed that the living room was empty and silent, which was odd for TK, considering he came home most days to see the TV one and his wife resting across the sofa.

"Kari?" he called out. When he didn't get an instant response, he began to walk around the house looking for her.

"Kari? Are in you in here?" he walked into the bedroom. What greeted him was not something he expected to see. There sitting on the edge of the bed was his wife, leaned over and staring at the floor; like she was some sort of deep thought. What really confused him was the sight of packed bags sitting on the floor near the bed. Was she going somewhere?

"Kari? Is everything okay?" he asked. He couldn't help but start worrying just a little bit. He noticed that his wife looked solemn and her eyes were tinged with red, like she had been crying for hours on end.

TK heard her sigh as he watched her bring her hands to her mouth. He could tell she was struggling with something internally and was thinking if she should tell him or not, which made TK worry even more.

"I went to the doctors today." She finally said, her voice somewhat quiet and strained. He could literally hear the pain she was feeling inside and it killed him that he didn't know why.

"And? Wasn't it just a routine checkup that you go to regularly?" he asked with some concern. The panic started to build inside TK.

"Yes it was. But I thought whilst I was there I would ask the doctor about our-" he saw Kari swallow, like she was trying to hide the lumps that were forming in her throat "-issues we've been having conceiving a baby."

TK took a tentative step forward as he heard this. It's true that both of them had talked about having children, and had started trying for a baby almost a year ago, but he didn't think it was bothering Kari this much.

"They decided to run some tests on me whilst I was there. I managed to get the results right away." Kari covered her face with her hands as she felt the emotions from earlier begin to re-surface. She couldn't look him in the eyes as she told him this. She felt like he was going to downright hate her.

TK noticed the change in his wife's demeanor and became incredibly worried. He could see her body shaking from suppressed sobs and could hear little whimpers coming from her mouth. "Kari, w-" he just about to reach for her when she finally broke.

"I'm infertile TK." There she said it, she finally broke the news and she was dreading his reaction. She refused to look at him.

The news completely stunned TK that he stopped his advance towards his wife. He didn't expect those words to come from her mouth. He never thought that there was actually a problem as to why they had been having trouble conceiving; it never even crossed his mind.

Just then, he saw his wife completely break down. He could tell she had been dreading telling him this news and he started to feel the devastation that she felt, though probably not quite as soul destroying. "Kari." He muttered, he was devastated yes, but the worry for his wife was even stronger.

Kari continued to hide her face from him as she cried harder "They d-don't know exactly the reason w-why this has happened, sometimes it can't be identified. But he said that my c-chances are very slim."

TK's eyes softened at the sight of his distraught wife. He could see that this news completely shattered her dream of being a mother. She always talked about having a baby with him, a little piece of him and her; Hope and Light., to love unconditionally. He started to feel his heart become heavy and felt his own emotions begin to surface. It was devastating to hear that there was a high chance that they could never have children, but it wasn't the end of the world, not as long as TK had his wife.

"I know you probably hate me." The sudden declaration made TK freeze. Did she really just say that? How could he hate her?

"I'm so sorry TK, I'm sorry that I can't give you the family we talked about. I'm sorry that I make you unhappy."

"What on earth are you talking about Kari!? How could I hate you!?" he yelled slightly as he knelt down before her and grabbed her hands in his own. Trying to get her to look at him. "Kari, look at me."

It took a few minutes before Kari finally had the courage to look up at him. TK's heart tore at the sight of her gorgeous brown eyes tinged with that ugly red, but what hurt him more was how broken her eyes looked.

She began to speak again. "You may think you don't but you will TK. You deserve so much more that I can't give you. And I can't bear it that I'm keeping you from achieving it." The tears showed no sign of letting up. "I can't keep you from being happy, that would be selfish of me to do that."

TK couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could she think that he was unhappy with her? She was the love of his life and nothing would change that, not even the fact that she was infertile.

"Kari, you make me happy. We'll find a way around this." He released her hands and tried to reach for her face but she moved away from him. Standing up and stepping aside next to the bags on the floor.

"No TK, I can't. I can't let myself keep you from having the family we always talked about." Her voice started to stutter as she began to cry again. "I can't bear it TK, not when I think about how it'll be okay now but overtime that you'll start to hate me. To hate the woman who can't bear your children."

Her cries became stronger as she lifted her shaking hands. She opened her fingers and lightly grabbed the wedding ring on her left ring finger. TK's eyes widened as he knew what she was insinuating.

"No." he whispered. He couldn't bear watching her completely destroy herself because she thought it was all her fault. Because she thought she was going to make him unhappy. She began to slide the ring off her finger but TK grabbed her hands, halting her movements. He began to shake. "No, please don't. I love you!"

Kari felt like her heart was being ripped out of her body and being crushed right in front of her. She didn't want to do this to him. She didn't want to be the cause of bringing back the pain of his childhood from his parent's divorce, but she knew it would be the best. He deserved so much more than her, but she would always love him with all her heart.

"I love you too TK." She looked into his eyes, trying to convey all the unsaid words that she couldn't verbalize. She wanted to say-yell- that she didn't want to do this. But the words got caught in her throat. "But you deserve much more than me."

She watched as the tears began to flow from his blue eyes, making them even bluer and more mesmerizing than she had ever seen them. Forcing the strength into her body, the remove herself from his grip to finish removing her wedding ring from her finger. She placed her ring into his hands and closed his fingers over it. "I have to go."

TK shook his head as he watched her gather her bags. He couldn't let her go, not Kari. "No" his voice was strained as he tried to yell, anything to stop her. She lifted the bags from the floor. "No!"

TK suddenly fell down in the floor in front of her and wrapped his arms around her middle, burying his face in her stomach.

"Don't go please! I need you! I love you so much, you could never make me unhappy!" his voice rose but he didn't care. The raw power in his voice screamed for her and only her. He couldn't lose her.

Kari refused to look at her love on the floor before her. She felt his hands scrunch up in the fabric on her shirt as he begged her to stay. She hated herself for doing this, but she knew it would be better for him in the future. Maybe then, he could find someone else who could give him the happiness she couldn't.

"You won't need me TK, not until you find someone who can give you what I can't." With those words, Kari forced herself out of his grip and ran for the front door. She ran before she could get a glimpse at the broken look on his face and cause him ever more pain. She was out the door before TK could retaliate.

* * *

Tai Kamiya plopped down on the sofa in his parent's living room and continued to watch the match that was currently on TV. He was currently house sitting for his parents whilst they were away on holiday.

"Yes, it's match night." He said to himself as he made himself comfortable on the sofa. When it was match night, nothing could make Tai move.

The brunette was about 30 minutes into the match when he heard some frantic knocks on the front door. Tai looked towards the front door, wondering who on earth could be calling. The knocks got even more frantic as Tai got up and walked towards the front door, now slightly moody at being interrupted from watching the football match.

Once he opened the door, he never expected to find his little sister standing there, tears pouring from her eyes and her shoulder shaking. Tai instantly went into big brother mode. "Kari? What's wrong?" His first thought drifted to a certain blonde, and just how hard Tai had to punch him.

Kari stepped forward and embraced her older brother, they may be adults now but Kari still needed her older brother now and then. He embraced her back.

"I went to the doctor's today and asked about problems TK and I have been having conceiving." Tai listened carefully, thought it would always bother him a little to hear his little sister talk about having children. After all, she would always be his little sister, despite her being 25 now and old enough to think about children.

"I found out that I can't have children. I have a very slim chance of getting pregnant." Kari sobbed into Tai's shirt, having to retell that story became even more painful every time.

"Oh Kar, I'm sorry to hear that." Tai rubbed her back soothingly. He knew she always dreamed of being a mother, and having to hear that must've absolutely destroyed her.

Tai suddenly realized that she hadn't mentioned TK, and he wondered if she had actually told him the news or if she was dreading telling him. He decided to ask, "Does TK know?"

At the mention of her husband's name, Kari stiffened. Her mind wondered to the broken man she had left behind. She hated the fact that she hurt him but she felt like this would be best in the long term. Kari took a step back and looked up at her brother.

"I-I decided to leave TK."

Tai couldn't believe what he just heard. Never in a million years did he think he would hear those words come from his sister's mouth.

"WHAT?"

* * *

TK hated this bed. He didn't know how long he spent tossing and turning, trying everything to get to sleep, but nothing seemed to work. And he knew why.

The bed felt cold and empty without his wife lying next to him. He tried to imagine her there with him, being able to wrap his arm around her and pull her against his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

He settled on his back as he gazed up at the dark ceiling. The news today really hit him hard, but what hit him harder was the way Kari blamed herself for her condition, when in reality, it was probably way out of her control.

Remembering how broken she looked as she told him make his heart tightened. He hated seeing her so upset and devastated, even more when she was blaming herself and making herself think that she would make him unhappy. If only she knew how much he yearned for her right now.

He turned his head to the side and his eyes caught the glint of the wedding ring on the bedside table. He remembered trying to run after her but she had managed to pull out in her car even before he got the front door open, then he remembered ringing and messaging her phone, begging her to come back. He still hadn't got a response, which made him think she was doing all she can to avoid him.

TK sat up in his bed, giving up on any attempt to get some sleep; he knew it was futile with the absence of his wife next to him. He rang his fingers through his hair as he tried to think up a solution to all this, a way to get his wife back and to show her how much he loves her.

With sleep the furthest thing from his mind, TK threw the covers off and began dressing himself. He would be damned if he let his wife go.

* * *

_Knock knock_

"Can't I watch my match in peace?" Tai muttered to himself as he made his way to the front door for a second time. After leaving his sister to get some sleep after their little talk, Tai had gone back to watching his match. Well, until now that is.

Confused for the second time as to who would be calling at his parent's house, Tai opened the front door to find none other than his brother-in-law. TK was panting, almost like he had run all the way here.

"Is Kari here?" the blonde asked as he stepped forward into the Kamiya family home.

"And hello to you too." Tai replied a bit sarcastically. He noticed the blonde didn't take any notice to his sarcasm, instead intent on looking for a particular individual.

"She's here. She's in her old room getting some sleep." Tai said as he noticed TK glance towards Kari's old room, his body itching to go in there. "Kari told about the news."

He saw TK tense up and his fist clench at his side. "Is she okay?"

"She's pretty devastated about it all. She seems to think she's ruined your marriage, though I had to tell her that's impossible for her to do." Tai thought back to the talk he had with his sister, unable to believe some of the things Kari was saying. "But it's just like her to completely blame herself."

"I don't hate her." TK whispered, feeling all the raw emotion from earlier begin to awaken inside him. "I never could, I love her too much."

"Don't you think I know that already? I wouldn't have let you marry her if I didn't think you weren't good enough for her."

TK couldn't help but smile at Tai's attempt to cheer him up. He always admired Tai, even if the tall brunette sometimes scared him a little when he started dating Kari.

"The thing you have to remember with Kari is that she will always think of others before herself. She doesn't care if she gets hurt or not in the process, she'll always have the other person in mind." TK stared at Tai as he listened intently to his brother-in-law.

"When she heard the news today, all she thought about was how you would be affected by all this; not her. She convinced herself that she was a failure in your eyes and she made the decision to leave because she thought it would be better for you. She thought that by removing herself, she would prevent you from becoming unhappy."

TK thought about Tai's words on the situation. He knew Kari had always been like that, to put the needs of others before her, and to put the blame on herself even when she wasn't to blame. It was one of the things that made Kari who she is, and TK loved that.

"Even I told her that was ridiculous because I knew you would never hate her for being infertile."

"She's never been a failure in my eyes. She's the most perfect woman I know." TK whispered, thinking back to his wedding day when he made his lifelong vows to the woman he loved. "And I'll be damned if I'm going to let her suffer for something out of her control."

Tai smiled at TK's determination. There was a reason he let this man marry his little sister.

"Go in there. I think only you will be able to pull her out of this."

* * *

TK smiled in thanks to Tai and took the steps towards Kari's bedroom.

TK carefully opened the door to his wife's old bedroom to find her sleeping on the bed, the covers tucked up to her chin. His eyes softened as he noticed her tear stained cheeks; she must've cried herself to sleep.

Taking careful steps as not to wake her, TK made his way to the edge of the bed and sat down.

"_Even after all these years, she's still the most gorgeous woman I know." _TK thought to himself as he tentatively reached out and brushed her hair from her face, brushing the soft strands through his fingers.

TK felt Kari stir from his ministrations and began to awaken. She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him, slightly confused at what was going on.

"Hey there." He whispered affectionately, watching her eyes register his presence in her room. They widen slightly as she realized he was there with her.

She seemed to panic slightly and rushed to sit up, trying to push herself away from him. TK's heart broke at the gesture, but he knew she wasn't trying to do it deliberately.

"Kari don't." he said as he grabbed her hands, stopping her movements. "We need to talk about this."

He could see the tears beginning to brim in her eyes again. He silently cursed those tears that dared scar her eyes with painful memories. He took a deep breath before continuing: "I know you feel completely shattered about this whole ordeal, and I do too, but I can't stand the fact that you're putting all this on yourself." TK's voice started to stutter, caused by all the emotions stirring up inside him.

"No one should have to bear this by themselves Kari, so please don't push me away. I love you so much." The tears began to fall as TK squeezed her hands between his.

Kari also began to cry. Her attempts at pushing him away weakened by his very presence, the warmth she felt from his hands made her miss him so much.

"I-I don't want you to hate me for not being able to g-give you a baby TK." The dam broke and the sobs took over. "I-I've always w-wanted to have a family with you TK. T-to be able to have a little piece of you and m-me to take care of. It's what I wanted most in the world." Kari's body suddenly doubled over as the sobs became more powerful. "A-And I can't even give you that anymore!"

Kari suddenly found herself pressed up against his chest as he held her. Being held like this made Kari feel safe and warm, like nothing could hurt her, but she still had this pain inside.

"Kari, you are my family now." TK said as he held her tighter against him, providing support as she broke down. "That day you agreed to marry me, you became the family I wanted. Nothing will change the way I feel about you, nothing even a setback like this."

The blonde buried his face in her neck as he breathed her scent in. This was all he needed to be happy, to be able to hold this woman in his arms and to wake up to her face everyday. That was paradise to him.

TK pulled back slightly to look into Kari's eyes.

"I only need you to be happy."

Kari stared back up at him, feeling every bit of love for her best friend surface.

"But we've always talked about having a b-baby. I d-don't want to prevent you from having that happiness because I'm broken and useless-"

Kari's words were cut off as she felt TK's lips slam into her own. She felt his hands tangle in her hair as his lips moved frantically against her own, portraying every raw emotion he felt towards her.

She couldn't help but respond to the fiery kiss, feeling her skin tingle at the heat that was brewing between them. The kiss began to taste salty as both their tears started to mix in with the kiss, making it even more powerful in emotion.

The kiss lasted a few minutes before the need for air separated the pair of broken lovers. Both their lips were red from the fierce kiss they had shared beforehand.

"Don't ever think you're useless or broken. You're the most perfect woman I've ever known and I'll be damned to ever lose you." TK's eyes reflected the passion and love he felt for the woman before him. Kari was about to protest but he cut her off. "And I don't care that you can't conceive. We'll adopt, we'll foster, we'll do anything if you want a child. As long as I have you, I'm happy."

Kari couldn't believe what had transpired between them. Just before, she was in bed trying to think of ways of how she was going to cope from now on without TK. Now, here she was in his arms, with him refusing to let her go.

She couldn't have asked for more.

"Thank you." She whispered as she buried her face in his shoulder. As long as she had him, she knew she could be happy from now on. It would still take her a while to get over the fact she was infertile, but she knew she would get there with his help.

She felt him press a light kiss to her temple.

"Now come back to our home. Please?"

She nodded without a protest.

* * *

The exhausted pair of lovers dawdled through the front door to their home. It has been an exhausting day full of emotion and it was starting to take its toll on them, but they were happy to be with each other again.

TK held on to his wife's hand as he led her towards the bedroom, squeezing it as he opened their bedroom door.

"Do you want a hot drink or anything?" he whispered. She shook her head, too exhausted to even think about doing anything else.

TK smiled and watched her as she sat on the edge of the bed and tried to take off her shoes. Noticing her struggle due to her exhausted state, TK knelt down and took the shoes off for her. She smiled in gratitude.

As TK took the shoes to be put away, Kari slowly stood up and began to undress. She lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to one side, not caring about where it landed; she would deal with the laundry in the morning.

She suddenly felt a pair of hands wrap around her stomach from behind, stroking the soft skin as light kisses were placed on her neck. Kari sighed contently as she tilted her head to the side, giving TK more access.

She felt his warmth leave her briefly as she watched him walk to the bedside table. He picked something up before walking back over to her.

"I almost forgot this." He said as she felt him lift up her left hand and slip something on her finger. She then noticed it was her wedding ring. TK then kissed the top of her hand.

"There, back where it belongs now."

Kari couldn't help but smile up at him. She really was grateful to have such a wonderful husband. TK leaned in for another kiss as his hands glided up her bare back. The kiss soon turned passionate as the couple felt heat pool between them. The hunger they felt for one another was something they never felt before.

"I need you." TK whispered as he gazed at his wife. His eyes full of passion as he kissed her again. Kari responded urgently, feeling the same need for her husband rise within her.

Before too long, both of them were undressed and lost between tangled sheets and entwined limbs. The couple forgetting the exhaustion they felt beforehand.

* * *

TK couldn't stop his leg from shaking as he sat in a doctor's room waiting for his wife. He couldn't stop from being concerned as he thought about the checkup his wife was currently undergoing. It was probably nothing serious, but TK was always on edge when it came to his wife's health.

His head whipped up to the sound of the door opening. He saw his wife walk in, looking a bit dreary. The checkups sometimes took a slight toll on her.

"Hey, you okay?"

Kari looked up at the sound of her husband's voice and smiled. She sat down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, feeling relaxed after undergoing more medical checkups.

"The doctor wanted to do one last test for some reason after I told him how I had been feeling."

Kari started feeling tired more often the past few weeks and even felt a bit nauseated more than usual. This started worrying TK as it seemed her symptoms weren't letting up so decided to bring her back to the doctor's.

TK kissed the top of Kari's head before he heard the sound of the door being opened again. The doctor that had been doing the tests stepped through, seeming somewhat a little cheerful.

"How you doing ?"

Kari kept her head on her husband's shoulder as she smiled up at her doctor, showing that she was doing okay, just a bit tired.

The doctor wasted no time in getting into the results he had.

"Well I can safely say that it's nothing serious , so you have nothing to worry about."

TK let out the biggest breath as relief washed over him. Thanking the heavens that his wife was okay.

"In fact, I think a congratulations are in order."

Both TK and Kari looked at the doctor with confused expression, wondering what he could be talking about.

"It seems you've both been blessed with a miracle. You're pregnant ."

Both TK and Kari went into a state of shock as they heard the news, not believing they heard the doctor right. Kari was the first to speak. "But…how? I thought-"

"Even though your chances at conception were very slim, it wasn't 100% impossible for you to conceive. There was still a small percentage that it could happen for you. And it did. All the tests we did came back positive. Congratulations."

Kari couldn't believe it. She was going to have a baby.

"I'm pregnant?" she exclaimed, still not believing that both she and TK had beaten the odds. She felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her.

The doctor nodded. Kari turned and faced her husband, seeing a look of utter joy plastered on his face.

"I'm pregnant!"

She suddenly found herself being lifted from the ground and spun around as TK let out a joyful laugh at the news. She wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him tightly. Once she stopped spinning, she gazed into TK's eyes, seeing tears of happiness streaming from his blue eyes, which were no doubt streaming from her own. She couldn't believe that they had gotten a miracle.

She leaned down and captured TK's lips in a loving kiss. Feeling on top of the world at the news.

She was going to have a baby. They had beaten the odds. And Kari couldn't be happier.

* * *

_Bit of angst but couldn't resist putting in a happy ending in there. Hope you enjoy!_


	6. Our hearts reunite

**Title:**

**Prompt: **Airport

**Summary: **"After months apart, their hearts reunite and are set ablaze once more with the love they have for each other"

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **Smut warning. Or more of scene-leading-on-to-full-on-smut. Also my first time writing a smut scene so please forgive me if it's rubbish.

Kari felt her heart thump in her chest as the airport came into her view. As the taxi got closer to the drop off point, Kari could see the busyness of the airport, despite it being the early hours of the morning. The brunette thought a lot of these people must be here to pick up a loved one.

Just like she was.

Kari paid her taxi fare and quickly got out of the vehicle, eager to get inside but also very nervous to see him again.

As she stood before the building that would reunite her with someone very dear to her, her hands reached into the pockets of her jacket and brought out a very familiar item. Her hands clung to a piece of white fabric that brought back so many memories.

"_I'm sure he'll be happy to have his hat back." _The thought brought a smile to Kari's face as she remembered their younger days where they were always running around saving the Digital World, and he always wore this hat.

"_I can't wait to see you TK."_

With the thought of the blonde boy in her mind, Kari stepped through the doors of the airport. She instantly remembered stepping through these same doors 3 months ago with TK by her side. He had managed to bag himself an amazing opportunity to study abroad for the summer as part of his University course. It also meant he would be gone for the whole summer, and wouldn't be back until the next semester started.

Kari remembered being overjoyed that TK had gotten a great opportunity to do this, especially in a beautiful place such as Paris, which also meant that TK could visit his grandparents whilst he was there. She also remembered feeling incredibly sad that she wouldn't be able to see him for 3 months, and would have to spend all that time alone in their student house.

Of course, that didn't mean that she had to go those 3 months without communication with him. The couple often engaged in regular Skype sessions when the time difference permitted them. When they couldn't speak to each other through Skype, they always emailed each other as well. Kari always felt happy hearing about TK's days in Paris.

Though as the days got longer without each other, it started to take its toll on Kari. Especially when TK mentioned that he had bumped into the French Digidestined Catherine, who he had met during the world tour to destroy the control spires all those years. Kari normally wasn't one for jealousy, and she knew that TK could talk and spend time with whomever he likes, but she could never shake the feeling that something would happen between them.

She knew how beautiful Catherine was, from the tales told by her brother and TK, probably more beautiful than any girl they both had seen, and if TK spent a lot of time with her then that little voice of doubt often told her that he would fall for the blonde and leave her.

Of course, she hid her doubt and anxiety from TK whenever she spoke to him, but she knew that he had picked up on her unease at times. He knew her so well.

Shaking the thought from her head, Kari made her way to the exit where the people who had been flying would be piling out. She checked her watch to see that it was almost 1am, so TK would be here very soon.

Holding the white hat in hands, Kari started counting down the minutes. She glanced around at the other people standing around her, most of them holding large bouquets of flowers or giant teddy bears holding hearts. The brunette looked down at her hands holding just a simple white hate and suddenly felt like a bad girlfriend. All these people had probably spent a decent amount of money to buy lovely and extravagant gifts for their loved ones, and here she was standing with a hat. Great.

She didn't have long to dwell on the negative thoughts as people starting pouring from the exit. The people around starting to close in, and she even got pushed a few times. Kari stood back a little as she watched people get reunited with their loved ones, her heart pounding so loud she was sure other people could hear it as she looked for the mop of blonde hair she grew to love.

A few minutes passed and there was still no sign of TK. Kari began to worry that he wasn't going to walk through those doors, that he decided to stay in Paris with Catherine. Kari suddenly felt a wave of sadness hit her at the thought of TK leaving her; maybe he did fall for Catherine after all.

Just before Kari started to let the tears fall, her eye caught the sight of bright blonde hair, and that hair could only belong to one person. Kari watched as the blonde boy struggled his way through the crowd, he hadn't spotted her yet as he was focusing on getting out of the sea of people coming from the same plane he had flown on.

Kari's eyes stayed glued on him as her body started to walk towards him. She never realized just how much she missed until she saw him walking out. Her heart and body ached to be in his arms again, it had been too long.

Kari was struggling against a crowd of her own so she decided to stop and hope that TK would see her soon. He was struggling along with the other people to get out from the other side of the barrier and join their loved ones. She continued to watch as TK made it out from the barrier and away from the crowd of people. He lifted his head and began to scan the room and Kari melted at the sight of his ocean blue eyes, the very same ones that she had oh so missed waking up to in the morning.

Suddenly their eyes locked and Kari's heart stopped. Even though she had spent many nights seeing his face on her computer screen, it paled in comparison to actually seeing it face to face. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw his signature, toothy grin spread across his face at the sight of her.

She quickly noticed that he started making his way toward her in a half run, since he had a suitcase to drag behind him, The brunette broke into a sprint, excited to finally be able to touch him again. She watched as he dropped his bags just before she collided with him, his strong arms lifting her up off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his waist to secure her in place. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, clinging onto him like her life depended on it.

"Well it's nice to see you too." He whispered in her ear, chuckling as he held her tightly against him. Kari kept her head buried in his shoulder as her body began to shake lightly from overwhelming emotions. She was so relieved to see him again.

They stayed like for some time before Kari lifted her head to face him. The tears that she had been holding back had broke free and were now streaming down her face.

"I didn't think seeing me would make you THAT upset." TK teased. Kari couldn't help but smile and lightly hit him on the shoulder for making fun of her.

TK chuckled before lifting his head and placing his lips on her own. God, it felt good to finally kiss him after so long. Kari ran her hands up into his hair and massaged his scalp, emitting an approving groan from the blonde.

Once the kiss had finished between the two, Kari was lowered to the ground but still encased in TK's arms. That's when she noticed the very dark bags under TK's eyes.

"Did you not get any sleep before the flight?" she asked worriedly, gently stroking her thumb over his eyes. Finally being able to get a good look at him, she noted that he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Not really. I guess I kept myself awake because I couldn't wait to see you again." He admitted. Kari shook her head slightly at him but felt slightly happy that he had missed her that much.

"Come on, let's get you home." She said as she grabbed his suitcase from behind him and led him to the taxi rank outside the airport. They didn't have to wait long before a taxi was available. Once inside the vehicle, Kari felt TK lean his head on her shoulder and saw his eyes close. She leaned hers against his head and smiled at the sight of his messy blonde hair. She never thought she would miss his messy mop.

Before long, they had arrived at their home and Kari and to lightly shake TK from his nap on her shoulder. She felt a little bad for doing so, considering how exhausted he was, but she knew he would appreciate their bed more than the back of a taxi.

Once Kari gathered TK's bags, she thanked the taxi driver and paid their fare before walking up to their house to unlock the front door. She heard TK plod behind her.

Once inside, Kari dumped the bags on the floor, she decided to deal with them later. Neither of them were in the mood to deal with unpacking this early in the morning, especially TK.

She saw the blonde clumsily remove his shoes and jacket, the exhaustion obviously becoming too much for him. She made her way over to him and told him to go to bed and that she would be in there in a minute.

He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before slowly walking to their bedroom. Despite him being absolutely knackered, Kari couldn't help but smile at the sight of him walking to their bedroom. Knowing that he would be in their bed when she walked him filled her with absolute joy.

Disposing of her shoes and jacket hastily and quickly locking the front door again, Kari looked up at the clock to find it was almost 2:30am. It was a good thing neither of them had anywhere to be tomorrow so they could sleep as much as they liked.

Kari quietly made her way to the bedroom and the sight that greeted her made her heart melt. TK had managed to strip down but obviously couldn't be bother to put on a shirt so was currently fast asleep half naked.

Kari let her eyes drift over her lover's body and let her mind wander to just how much she missed it. She felt her cheeks warm slightly as her mind wondered to the "naughty" side of their relationship. Hey, she had just spent 3 whole months without her lover; it was only healthy that she was thinking about those things.

But right now, she knew she had to let TK rest. She grabbed one of his t-shirts and quickly changed before getting into the bed. She quietly shuffled over to where TK was laying and gently wrapped her arms around his torso, his scent filling her nostrils and she buried her head into his chest. She could hear his deep breaths, signaling he was conked right out but Kari smiled at it. Knowing her was finally back with her in their bed was enough to send Kari to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Kari began to stir has she felt a pair of lips placing soft kisses on the back of her neck. She also felt a pair of hands trailing along the skin of her stomach underneath her shirt. The touches from TK's hands were like electricity on her skin, trailing up and down her body.

She felt one of his hands trail up to the underside of her breast, slowly stroking the skin underneath and she felt her face heat up. It had been a very long time she was touched like this and god how she had missed it.

"Hey.' She heard him whisper in her ear. She turned so she was finally facing him. He still looked slightly exhausted, and she noticed that it was still dark so they couldn't have been asleep that long, but seeing the sight of Kari sleeping next to him when he woke up, he couldn't help himself but want to touch her.

He bent his head down to kiss her lips and it wasn't long before it got heated. TK moved his hand under her shirt to softly cup Kari's breast. He heard her gasp lightly at his ministrations as he began to rub the sensitive nipple with his thumb. How had he managed 3 months without touching her like this he would never know?

Kari felt like her body was on fire. Having him touch her intimately like this was pure ecstasy. She wrapped her arms around him and trailed her arms up and down his back, feeling the tight muscles under her palms. She felt him groan against her neck at her touch. He obviously missed this just as much as she did.

She pouted a little when he pulled back but soon found her shirt being lifted off her. She lifted her back off the mattress to allow TK to lift the piece of clothing off her body. He casually threw it to the side and stared down at her naked torso. Kari noticed his blue eyes darken at the sight of her, even in the dark. The brunette leaned forward slightly and ran her hand slowly up his torso, feeling every bit of muscle.

TK groaned as he felt her hands wonder over his body. He leaned down and captured her lips once again, softly pushing her back against the mattress. His hands soon cupped both of her breasts, softly rubbing them and emitting soft moans from Kari's mouth. He removed his mouth from her lips only to cover her neck with kisses as his hands continued their work on her breasts.

The sounds coming from Kari's mouth were like music to TK's ears. Hearing her breathing hitch and soft moans pour out made him crazy with desire. Even more so since both of them had to go without this for 3 whole months.

TK trailed his lips from her neck to her collarbone before going lower and trailing his tongue to the middle of her breast. Kari gasped at the feeling of his warm tongue circling her nipple, creating wonderful sensations on her body. Her hand found its way into TK's hair and massaged his head, encouraging him to continue on with his actions.

Feeling Kari's hands in his hair made TK groan. She was driving him absolutely crazy with her fingers.

TK then decided to go even further and gave her breast one last suckle before trailing soft kisses even lower. His lips trailed the soft skin of her belly, grazing over her belly button onto her lower belly.

Kari's eyes widened when she realized where he was going with his kisses. Her face was burning as she felt his mouth work their magic on her body. She felt his lips reach the edge of her underwear and his fingers trail beneath the waistband. She could already feel her underwear moisten with her arousal.

As she felt TK slowly remove her underwear, Kari lifted her hand to look at him. He was nestled comfortably between her legs and she felt her body throb with desire for the blonde boy before her. He gazed at her with his blue eyes, making sure that she was okay before continuing. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want to and it made Kari's heart swell with unconditionally love for him.

She gave a reassuring smile, signaling to him that she wanted this. He smiled back before gently placing butterfly kissed along her inner thigh. Kari placed a hand over her mouth as she felt the feelings inside begin to overwhelm her. She had spent so long without his touch and kisses that her body seemed to have gone into withdrawal, and now that he was here touching her like this, her body had gone into override.

She suddenly felt his breath above her sensitive nub between her legs, her body shuddering in anticipation at his next action. She felt him slip his hands under her thighs and over her hips, holding her in place.

Suddenly, she felt his lips cover her nub and she almost cried out in pleasure. His wet tongue began to trail circles over it, creating wave after wave of pleasure to spike through her whole body.

TK felt like there was no better feeling than being between his lover's legs. Being able to taste her like this again made his body writhe with desire and passion, hearing the mewls emitting from her mouth due to his actions made his hard member throb. He had almost wanted to dive straight inside her, but he kept his control intact so he could taste her first.

He felt her body writhe beneath his hands but he kept a firm grip on her hips, keeping her locked in place as he continued to suckle on the sensitive nub. He felt her hands once again run through his hair, tugging at it softly to further encourage his ministrations.

Kari already felt her body coming close to snapping. She had gone way too long without this and all this pleasure he was emitting from his mouth and hands started to overwhelm her.

The brunette felt her insides begin to tighten as TK sped up his tongue around her nub. Kari didn't even try to cover her moans as the pleasure began to overwhelm her.

As the coil inside her became tighter and tighter, Kari trailed one of his hands away from TK's hair and over one of his hands on her hips. TK responded by intertwining their fingers.

Kari's hips began to buck as she felt TK's tongue go faster over her nub, the pleasure spiking to all new levels.

All too suddenly, Kari's body snapped. She felt TK's name slip from her lips as he helped her ride out her orgasm, keeping his mouth over her nub and tasting her as her juices poured out from her.

Kari's hand squeezed TK's as she began to fall from her high. She felt her thighs quiver as she laid there glowing in ecstasy. She felt soft kisses being placed on her thighs and she lifted her head to see TK covering her body with his lips.

She felt him let go of her hand as she climbed up her body so he could look her in the eye. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that gave them a beautiful sparkle. She felt herself drowning in those eyes.

"You still taste as good as I remember." He whispered erotically as he licked his lips with his tongue. Kari couldn't help but watch, feeling it was the most erotic thing she had seen in a long time.

Kari suddenly became aware of something hard pressing against her thigh and her body began to react again. She lifted her hands and trailed them down TK's body until they rested on the waistband of his boxers. TK's lips covered hers again before she pulled them down. TK then shuffled his legs before kicking them off fully.

TK was now settled comfortably on top of Kari, sliding his arms underneath her and encasing her against him as he kissed her hard. He felt her arms wrap around his neck, clinging onto him like he was her lifeline.

As they broke the kiss, TK gazed into her auburn eyes and lost himself in them. He could gaze into those eyes forever. He suddenly felt her legs wrap around his waist, guiding his hips to hers, begging him to join her in a height of pleasure.

"I love you." TK whispered as he positioned himself at her opening. He had deprived himself of this for so long that he was ready to delve right in and overwhelm his senses with her.

"I love you too." Kari replied. TK then smashed his lips against hers as he entered her in one thrust. The feeling of her around him was almost too much to bear but he held back, wanting to relish in this feeling as much as he could. He could hear her moan against his mouth as she felt him inside of her. Kari looked up at TK as he leaned his forehead against hers, gazing at her with so much love that it made Kari's heart melt. She could see he was trying to hold on to his control, wanting nothing more than to let the passion overtake him.

"I want to take this slow." He whispered and she smiled up at him, placing a sweet kiss on his lips as he slowly began to move, making them unite in the most intimate way possible.

* * *

Kari groaned as she began to awaken, feeling a little sore between the legs. She suddenly remembered their earlier activities and she couldn't help but let a huge smile spread across her face.

"Morning beautiful, or should I say afternoon." Kari heard a voice from behind her and she instantly turned herself around to face her lover. He also had the biggest smile on his face, one that mirrored her own.

She noticed from the light in the room that it was almost late afternoon, meaning that they had slept most of the day.

Gazing back at TK, Kari lifted one of her hands and gently brushed some wayward strands of hair away from his eyes. She was so glad he was finally back here with her.

"I'm so happy to be back here with you. I loved Paris but nothing compares to being back here with you." TK said as he softly traced his fingers up Kari's arm.

"Not even seeing Catherine again?" As soon as those words left Kari's lips, she instantly regretted them. She didn't want to ruin this magical moment with her lover, but the mention of Paris instantly brought back the doubts she had.

TK suddenly looked pained, his eyes scrunching together but it soon made sense to Kari's recent tense mood whenever she talked to him on Skype. He supposed he had talked about Catherine quite a bit, but he never knew how much it bothered Kari.

"It was a surprise yes. But she's nothing compared to you." He whispered. He then leaned in for a kiss and poured all his love into it. Kari felt the intensity of his kiss and she felt the negative voice begin to silence. If he never wanted her, then he would've never came back, he would never have gone down on her and made love to her like he did just hours before.

As TK pulled away from the kiss, Kari felt him wind his arm around her middle.

"You're the most gorgeous girl I know, and I'm still so very happy that you're mine." TK whispered with sincerity. Kari felt her eyes tear up with joy at TK's declaration and felt her love for the boy overwhelm her being.

Kari gave him one last sweet kiss on the lips before turning around and proceeded to get out of bed. Before her feet could even hit the floor, she was suddenly tugged back by TK, his arms trapping her against his chest.

"TK, I have things to do." She giggled as she tried to wriggle out of his grip but she knew it was futile. She felt him bury his head in her neck.

"Stay with me a little longer." He asked softly as he placed a chaste kiss on the back of her neck. Kari thought about it, the things she had to do weren't too important. They could always wait.

Finally giving in, Kari settled back down, her back tucked up against his chest. With the feeling of his arms around her and the breath on the back on her neck, Kari felt overwhelming happiness bubble up inside her. Yes, life could wait. Right now, she wanted to stay her in the arms of her love.

* * *

_Apologies for the long update. I've just gotten so busy with work and lost my writing muse a little bit. But I hope to get some Christmas oneshots up since Christmas is coming up, I just had part of this one written so thought I would finish this one first. Also my first time writing smut so sorry for the imperfections but hopefully I will improve as I have a few M rated oneshots planned so look out for those. Anyway, hope everyone is doing okay :)_


	7. When it comes to you

**Title: **When it comes to you

**Summary: **'it was in his blood to worry for her. He didn't know how he was going to cope when their little angel came into their lives'

**Prompt: **Worry

**Rating: **K+

**Note: **_This is not really a sequel to the Chapter 5 prompt, but it could be considered one if you would like to think of it like that._

"Are you sure you're okay to go out today Kari?" A concerned voice echoed in the room, joining in with the bustling noise of jackets being put on and shoelaces being tied.

The concerned voice belonged to none other than TK Takaishi, who could only be addressing the one person that could worry him so. His sparkling blue eyes landed on the figure of his wife, who was currently kind of struggling to put her shoes on.

Kari was currently 9 months pregnant with their first child, so her bump was getting in the way of most things nowadays. But they were finally at the last hurdle of her pregnancy and soon they would have a little baby running around their home. The doctor's predicted Kari's due date to be a little before Christmas day, so hopefully they would have their little bundle of joy in time for Christmas day.

"You worry too much TK, it's only a bit of shopping." Kari rolled her eyes when she looked at her husband's worried face. Ever since she got pregnant, it seemed the worrywart in TK grew tenfold. He was constantly worried that something would happen to her and the baby.

"Besides, we need to start preparing for Christmas now. If the baby comes like the doctor's predicated, we won't have much time to prepare then."

It was only the beginning of December, but with Kari into her final month of pregnancy she could pop at any time. She stood up and waddled over to TK, who was still looking at her like she was about to fall over.

"You don't need to worry so much. The baby's fine." Kari leaned up and placed a soft kiss on TK's lips. Even though TK knew that the pregnancy was mostly over, and that the two of them would have their little baby very soon, TK still could not fully shake the feeling that something was going to go wrong. It was the start of December, which meant that Christmas shopping season had started, meaning hordes of crowds would be out today, and it all it could take was one person not caring about others around them for Kari to get hurt.

"I'll always worry about you Kari." He whispered as he followed behind her, unsure whether she heard him or not, and exited their front door.

* * *

The center of Tokyo was bustling with the mid morning rush of Christmas shoppers. It seemed everyone in Tokyo and beyond decided to have the same idea and decided that since it was the beginning of December that everyone should go out and do their shopping.

Public transport was an absolute nightmare, and it sent TK's mind into overdrive, considering the majority of the buses were absolutely packed with people. TK constantly hovered over Kari protectively, making sure she was positioned so his body would take the brunt of the shoves. His anxiety was made worse at the fact that Kari couldn't get a seat, so he made sure that she was close to him at all times and that her bump was between the both of them.

Of course, Kari just giggled lightly and teased him a little at his unease, thinking he was being a little overdramatic. TK had his reasons for being so protective to Kari, more than just the ones he developed during their digital adventures with their digital partners when they were younger.

Kari's pregnancy had not been one without some bumps along the way. When they first found out, TK was worried how her body would handle the baby growing inside of her, considering Kari never had the strongest immune system whilst she had been growing up. TK always had this irrational fear that her body would suddenly see the fetus as an invader and try to get rid of it.

During her second semester, Kari almost had a miscarriage due to stress. The toll the stress had put on her body almost cost them the baby, but they were lucky to save it before they could lose it. He then vowed to always be there to de-stress her, considering her job as a teacher never really helped with her stress levels. It took him ages to convince her to take her maternity leave early.

Now that they were walking along the main streets of shops, TK kept a firm grip on Kari's hand, he didn't think he would be able to hold it together if he lost her in this sea of people.

Before long, Kari dragged him into an indoor shopping center, which seemed to have even more people inside than it did outside. Kari gazed at the huge Christmas decorations that were hanging off the ceiling, feeling like a little child again.

"They're beautiful aren't they?" she asked, never taking her eyes off the decorations.

TK smiled and looked up with her. They really did look beautiful.

"C'mon, we have to find cute baby clothes for our son." Kari broke the silence as she grabbed a hold of his hand. The couple were overjoyed when they found out they would be having a little boy, with Kari convincing herself that he would be the spitting image of TK. She often looked at some of TK's old baby photos, excited at the prospect of their son looking like him.

TK never really voiced it to her, but he secretly hoped their son would be just like Kari.

Kari soon spotted a store that specialized in baby care and quickly dragged TK along. Even though she was nine months pregnant and carrying an extra 8lbs around her middle, she was still very quick on her feet. TK was impressed.

Once inside, Kari excitedly began browsing aisles of baby clothes. It always filled her with excitement and joy shopping for baby clothes, finding it adorable at all the tiny clothes meant to fit such a tiny person. TK smiled at her actions, he knew she would be a wonderful mother.

"TK! Look at these! Our little boy would look so cute in these." She quickly held a few hats meant to fit newborns, some of them imitating the hats TK used to wear when they were younger. "He'll look exactly like you in these."

TK glanced at the little hats in Kari's hands, entranced at the fact these tiny pieces of fabric were meant for a little head, and soon they would adorn the head of their little boy.

TK suddenly became aware of the amount of people in the room when he promptly got shoved. It seemed a swarm of people had entered the shop they were in and the blonde's anxiety rose.

"Here, I'll pay for these. Go outside and wait, it's getting crowded in here." TK instructed as he fetched his wallet from his pocket and gently grabbed the hats from Kari. She was about to protest but the look in TK's eye told her that now was not the time to argue. She could see his anxiety for her being in such a crowded place clearly in his blue eyes. She nodded and pecked him on the lips before carefully making her way outside the shop.

TK waited until he could see she was out of the shop before walking to the checkout area, he wanted to get out as quickly as possible.

* * *

Kari stepped out of the shop and away from the horde of people pushing inside. Even though she often thought TK to be a bit overdramatic with his protectiveness, it filled her with happiness to know that he cared so much about her and their baby.

She gently placed her hands on her bump, rubbing gently on the skin.

"Your daddy loves us very much." She whispered, hoping her little boy could hear her. She then felt a little movement inside and that told her that the baby was listening.

"He's going to be a great daddy you know, he'll always protect you."

As Kari was rubbing her bump, she didn't notice a bunch of teenagers a few meters away started to cause of a bit of disturbance. It wasn't long before a fight broke out between the group of teenagers and caused shoppers to get aggravated. Soon enough, security was called and that's when the teens made a break for it. Shoving innocent bystanders aside and not caring how much force they used, and it wasn't until once of the security men called out at the hooligans that Kari turned out and noticed them coming at her, but not quick enough to get out of the way.

* * *

TK's leg started to twitch with impatience as he was stood in the queue for the checkout. He just wanted to pay and get back out to his wife.

He was finally at the checkout till and ready to hand over the money for the hats when a shout was heard outside. Everyone in the store stopped and turned their heads towards the sound of the disturbance. In a blink, TK saw a bunch of figures sprint past the window of the store, shoving anyone who got in their way.

TK's heart suddenly stilled as he suddenly caught one of the running teens collide straight into Kari. He saw her turn as quickly as she could to avoid a straight on collision with her baby bump. He saw the teen shove Kari to the ground and continued on running.

"Kari!" TK called out, grabbing the bag with the baby hats in and sprinting outside the shop.

Once outside, he saw a small gather of people kneel around Kari, showing concern that they just saw a heavily pregnant woman fall to the ground. TK made his way through the small horde and kneeled in front of her, watching as she sat up.

"Are you alright?" his voice was panic stricken and he wanted nothing more than to chase after those teens that dare knock the mother of his child so carelessly to the ground, but he had to made sure she was okay.

She looked uncomfortable, it seemed the fall had shaken her and the baby and distressed them both.

"I'm fine, I-" Kari suddenly felt the baby kick inside her sharply, obviously distressed at the sudden collision. She squinted her eyes and tried to even her breathing out, she knew that if she got distressed, it would only make the baby worse.

TK was suddenly worried that this fall may have kicked started Kari's labor, though there were no signs that her water had broken. He had to make sure though.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to the hospital." TK saw Kari look at him, about to protest and claim that she was all right but he stopped her with a stern look.

"_Please, I need to make sure the two of you are okay." _His eyes begged her, and she eventually gave in and let him take her to the hospital.

* * *

TK's leg couldn't stop shaking as he sat at Kari's bedside, holding her hand tightly in his. She currently lay on the hospital bed with her other hand rubbing her bump.

Luckily, the collision at the shopping center didn't cause Kari to go into labor but caused some distress to the baby. The doctors wanted to do a few more checks before they deemed Kari fit enough to be discharged.

"I told you everything would be okay." Kari whispered to him. The blonde looked up at her, still displaying a look of extreme worry on his face. Kari's eyes softened slightly. "You worry too much sometimes TK."

"Tell me to stop breathing." He looked at her dead on in the eyes as he said it. Kari was surprised at the sudden reply.

"I'll never stop worrying about you Kari, it's almost like it's in my blood to worry about you. I have to keep you safe, and it's not only you now-" He glanced at her bump and softly ran his free hand over it. "-but him as well. I have to protect the both of you."

Kari gently lifted his hand that was on her bump and brought it to her lips. She always guessed she would never beat the worry out of him, but she would never change him for the world.

"I know." She softly replied. She would have to accept that TK was going to be a little overprotective, and it would stay like that when their baby was born. She laughed a little to herself at the thought of a frantic TK with their newborn baby boy. But she had no doubt that he would be a wonderful father.

TK smiled and leaned forward to kiss his wife on the lips. He knew he was a bit overbearing with his worry and protectiveness, but he didn't want to lose his precious wife or child. They were his hope and light, his reason for living and breathing.

When the couple broke the kiss, Kari broke contact with their hands.

"Hey, watch this." She whispered to him. He watched as Kari danced her fingers along her bump, pressing gently as if imitating walking. Suddenly, he saw he bump move as the baby kicked towards where Kari was pressing with her fingers. He saw his wife gently feel around their baby's foot.

"He likes it when you play with him." She said. TK then copied his wife movements with his own fingers, pressing ever so gently on the bump, coaxing the baby to respond.

Soon after, he felt his son kick up at him, his fingers feeling a strong lump under the skin, guessing it was his son's tiny foot. It relieved the blonde to know that his son was still moving about normally.

"Hey there, daddy's here. I hope you know that I love you and your mummy very much, and I won't let anything bad happen to either to you." TK leaned his head gently against his wife's bump as he continued to play with his son. Kari's eyes softened as she ran her finger through her husband's hair, her heart swelling with joy at the sight of her husband playing with their unborn son and feeling their son kick inside in responses to her husband's voice.

"Though if you end up looking exactly like your mother, I'm afraid you'll both be the end of me. I'll lose my hair before I'm 30!"

Both parents giggled at the thought of a bold TK. And it seemed their son was also amused as he kicked even more at the sound of his father's voice.

Both of them couldn't wait for their little bundle of joy to join them for Christmas.

* * *

_Finally some Christmas __one shots! More festive ones to come. And please feel free to let me know about some prompts you would like to see. _


	8. Driving home for Christmas

**Title: **Driving Home for Christmas

**Summary: **"It's Christmas Eve and TK is stuck at work. There's only one place he wants to be."

**Prompt: **Christmas Eve

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **_I decided to write a little sequel to last prompt. This time, with their new addition to the family._

It was currently 11pm on a cold winter night, but not just any ordinary night, it was the night of Christmas Eve. The streets were absolutely empty, not a soul in sight as they were all with there loved ones, spending time together waiting for the magical day to arrive.

However, that wasn't the case for one particular person, who just exited through a large set of doors of a big building. The blonde man ran his hand through his hair in exhaustion, a sigh of relief escaping his lips at the fact he was now free and could go home to his family.

"_I hope Kari managed okay today." _The blonde thought to himself. He rummaged through his pockets until he found his phone, opening it up to find some messages from his wife. He opened up one message to find a photo attached. The photo on his phone instantly brought a smile to his face as he saw a picture of a small baby nestled in a bunch of blankets, sleeping soundly and peacefully.

The photo of his son brought absolute joy to the blonde man, thinking about the fact that his wife and son were waiting for him at home.

He thought back to the hectic day he had. He had countless meetings with his agents and publishers about his next best selling novels, cramming everything in that they could before they all broke up for Christmas. The blonde had tried everything to get some time off, considering he now had a newborn baby and he didn't want to lumber all responsibilities on his wife whilst he was away.

"_But Mr. Takaishi , we're almost at a breakthrough with your manuscripts! You're onto something here!" _TK remembered all the lines he had heard from his agents and publishers to try and get him in. He also remembered his wife encouraging him to go, reassuring him that she would be okay without him to look after their baby. He had agreed reluctantly to go in, but only after agreeing that he got some paternity leave after Christmas.

As TK reached his car, he quickly unlocked it and got in. He instantly turned the heating on to warm up the inside and melt the touch of frost that had decorated his windscreen. As the radio turned on, the music from "Driving Home for Christmas" filled the silence and TK couldn't help but smile at the fact that he was also driving home for Christmas.

* * *

TK sighed in relief has he unlocked his front door, finally happy to be at home. He took him a little longer to get home due to the icy roads so he had to drive extra carefully on the roads.

As soon as TK got the front door open, he was instantly hit with embracing warmth, the sight of the fireplace lit in his living room filled him with overwhelming joy. The lights on the Christmas tree were lit and a few candles were lit, feeling the air with a small tint of lavender, his wife's favourite.

His eyes soon caught on to the figure sitting on the couch of his living room. The figure of his wife was facing away from him and he could hear a light hum in the air, recognizing it as his wife's voice.

He walked slowly towards his wife until he saw the sight of a small rocker in front of her, her foot gently rocking it, as a small figure was fast asleep inside. The sight of his son asleep made TK smile, his tiny form buddle up in little baby clothes and blankets, he still couldn't believe that his son was only a week old.

TK started remembering the painful hours his wife had to go through with the labor. The labor dragged on for hours as it was a slow progression, and it pained TK to see Kari in pain for that long. He remembered the doctors talking about giving her a C-section because it was taking that long for their son to be born.

But eventually, after almost 20 hours of labor, their son was finally born. TK would never forget holding his newborn son for the first time in that hospital, his baby's blue eyes staring up at him. His son was finally born on the 17th December at 10:30pm and named Hikaru Takaishi.

"Hey, you're back." TK was suddenly brought out of his thoughts as Kari stood up and faced him, her glorious smile gracing her angelic face. The brunette walked round until she was standing before him, she then wrapped her arms around him and leaned against him. "I'm happy your home."

TK responded by wrapping his own arms around her, burying his face into the top of her head and breathing in her scent. Yes, it was good to be home.

"I was worried I wasn't going to see you until Christmas day." Kari whispered in his chest, tightening her hold on him. TK lifted his head so he could look at her beautiful eyes.

"I would never want to spend Christmas Eve without the two of you," TK said. Kari smiled then leaned up and captured his lips in a sweet kiss. TK responded with the same love and passion, running one of his hands through her silky hair, he would never want to be anywhere else but here.

The couple was disturbed when the sound of disturbed coos filled their ears.

TK and Kari broke apart at the sound of their son stirring.

"He's been restless all day. I think he missed his papa." Kari said as she turned towards the rocker, she knew a cry was next. TK grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

"Let me see to him, you've done it all day." The blonde gave her a peck on the cheek as he made his way to the rocker. His son's little arms were waving wildly and his face was scrunched up. He was obviously not happy.

"Hey there little man." TK whispered as he reached in and scooped up his son gently just as the cries broke through. The blonde brought the crying baby to his chest and settled him in his arms, rocking him gently to calm him down.

"Hey, it's okay. Daddy's here." He cooed to his son. He was then greeted by the sight of his son's blue eyes staring up at him, his cries quieting down to little sniffles as TK rocked him gently.

The feeling of holding his baby son always brought overwhelming joy to him. Holding this perfect little mixture of Kari and him, a child of hope and light, he didn't think anything could ever beat this feeling.

"He looks so much like you. He's got your eyes." TK felt his wife lean on his lightly and look over his shoulder at their child. It's true that their son looked a lot like TK, his blue eyes, cheeks and nose all resembled his father's. The only resemblance he had of his mother looks wise was his little tuft of brown hair adorning the top of his head.

Thought he may look like his father, his personality was all from his mother.

TK knew Hikaru was quite a quiet baby, never really crying unless he was absolutely unhappy. It was almost like he never wanted to disturb his parents unless he absolutely had it to, just like how Kari would always try to withhold anything that was bothering her. TK often worried that Hikaru would try to do the same as he got older.

TK suddenly felt a strong tug on his shirt, and looked down to see his son's small fist tugging at his shirt. For a week old baby, he sure had a lot of strength.

"He wants you to hug him closer." Kari whispered in his ear, giggling at the antics on their son. Shuffling him ever so carefully, TK rearranged Hikaru until his son's head was tucked securely on the side of his neck, his chin resting gently on top of his son's head.

His son seemed happy with the new arrangement and settled instantly against his father.

"Told you he missed his papa." Kari said. TK turned around to face his wife, being ever careful with the hold on his baby boy. They both noticed that Hikaru had fallen asleep against his father, content with being held by TK.

Kari smiled at the sight of their son cuddled up against her husband. Hikaru was finally content with his father finally being home with them, and so was she. She suddenly felt herself being pulled against him as TK's arm held her securely on his side whilst his other arm held their son.

TK placed a soft kiss on his wife's head, finally feeling happy and content holding his family. He would never wish for anything more.

"Hey look, it's midnight." TK followed to wear his wife was pointing, the wall mounted clock above their fireplace displayed 12am. It was finally Christmas.

"Merry Christmas." The couple whispered in sync before sharing a loving kiss, excited to share their first Christmas with their little bundle of joy.

* * *

_I've been a bit lazy with these Christmas oneshots, but thought I would do one with their little baby. I do hope to get more Christmas ones out before Christmas ends. _


	9. Be mine

**Title: **Be mine

**Summary: **'Kari's dumped on what's supposed to be the most romantic day of the year, but she has a special someone to make it right.'

**Prompt: **Valentine's Day

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **_I know it's been a REAL long time since I updated. I did have a New Year's oneshot idea but I think it's a bit late now to post. Might save it for next New Year's. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And if you don't celebrate it, have a nice day._

It was a chilly evening. The kind of chill that penetrated your defenses and chilled you right to the bone, though despite this frigid temperature it didn't bother the horde of people that were out tonight.

That's because the majority of people out tonight had someone to cuddle up to for warmth.

It was Valentine's Day and the city was bustling with couples intent on having a magical night with the ones they love. Most of the restaurants in town were fully booked and most florists had sold out of their best flowers. It truly was a day of love.

Except for one.

A lone girl occupied a park bench, her eyes scanning the park before her as she sat in the cold. Goosebumps littered her skin as she sat there in a pale pink, strapless dress, her short brown hair curled into delicate perfection. Yet, she seemed sad.

Her eyes shone with unshed tears though she allowed none to flow down her cheeks. Even though all she could think about was her friends having a good time with their loved ones, her school friends dancing with the person they like at the Valentine's ball, the very same one she was supposed to be attending with a nice guy, or so she thought.

'_Guess I just wasn't good enough for him' _she thought to herself. She swallowed another lump in her throat as the tears were getting harder to hold back. One managed to slip through.

"Jesus Kari, are you trying to catch your death out here?"

The sudden but familiar voice made the young woman snap out of her thoughts as she quickly wiped her eyes. She turned her head to see her best friend standing before her, a slight look of relief plastered on his face.

"Oh, hi TK." She said feebly, though Kari was trying her best to appear neutral, her voice betrayed her.

The blonde stepped forward, unzipping his coat as he joined her on the bench and dropping a bag on the floor beside him. He shrugged the coat off before placing over Kari's shoulders. She instantly felt his warmth envelop her, chasing away the coldness she felt just moments before.

"You must be crazy to sit out here without a jacket." He said as he rolled down the sleeves of the hoody he was wearing underneath his coat. Kari slipped her arms through the arms of the coat he had given her. She was very grateful for the warmth it provided.

"How did you know I was out here?" Kari asked, curious as to how he had found her, considering she hadn't let anyone know where she was.

"Well I had a panicked phone call from Tai after Yolei contacted him asking where you were."

Kari knew she should've let one of her friends know she wasn't coming to the dance, but her mind got too distracted after getting dumped by her date. She noticed TK's casual attire. Everyone was surprised when he told them he wasn't attending the dance. Kari was sure it couldn't be the fact he had no date, he was very popular among the girls at their high school. Even Kari admitted he was one of the most attractive boys of their year.

"I thought you would be dancing to your heart's content by now. With that Kai fellow." TK asked.

The mention of her so-called date that didn't happen made the lump in her throat reappear. TK was right; she was supposed to be dancing at the Valentine's Day dance right now.

"He called it off."

TK was not expecting a reply like that. It baffled him how someone could just dump their date like that, especially Kari. How could anyone dump a girl like her?

"What?"

"He called it off. He found someone else, someone prettier." The brunette looked down at the ground, refusing to look at her best friend in the eye as she felt the tears burn her eyes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Kari. Though I don't think he could've found someone else better than you." He sounded sincere, trying his best to cheer Kari up. He knew she was quite insecure and he felt obliged to try and show her that she didn't need to be.

"Well after he called me to say it was off, I saw him one the way to the dance with another girl. So he obviously did."

That threw TK.

The blonde just thought Kari said that because she felt insecure about herself. That she thought the reason he called it off with her was because he must've found someone else. He didn't think it would actually be true.

"Oh Kari, I'm so sorry." He whispered, suddenly feeling angry with the boy who did this to Kari. If it were him, he would've made her feel very special.

'_But it wasn't me, because I was too scared to ask her.' _The blonde remembered the day Kari told him that she had been asked to the dance. He had felt an ache in his chest for the rest of the day, all because he was too much of a coward to ask her first.

He was brought out of his thought when the sound of sniffling caught his attention. He looked over to see Kari's lip quivering. It broke his heart.

"Hey, come here." He soon found himself shuffling closer to her so he could wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug. He felt her respond to the hug as she wrapped her own arms around him.

Kari buried her head in TK's shoulder as she felt her tears escape. She was very grateful for his strong hold around her as she allowed her tears to flow. He tightened his arms after she let out a quiet sob.

They stayed like that for a little while. TK's hold on her never faltering as Kari let out what she had been holding back.

"He's an idiot." TK whispered as he felt Kari pull back. Her cheeks were now stained with tears and her eyes looked exhausted. His hand reached up gently to wipe away the stray tears that were still falling every now and then. He couldn't stand seeing her hurt like this.

Kari looked up and stared into his eyes. This was why she was baffled when he had announced he wasn't going to the dance. How could no girl want him? Not only was he attractive, he also had a kind heart. Any girl would be lucky to have him. The thought suddenly brought a wave of sadness at the thought of another girl with TK. She knew she always felt something for him, and the thought at another girl with TK always reminded her of that. But she knew she couldn't be selfish.

"I've got something that will cheer you up." TK said, as he pulled away and bent down to the bag placed on the ground. He pulled out something from the bag and Kari soon recognized it as a box of chocolates. "I'll admit, I was going to eat these myself, but I think I'll share some with you."

Kari let out a small smile as he opened the box. It was her favorite selection box as well. She tentatively picked up one of the chocolates and popped it in her mouth. The two best friends sat there eating the chocolates, allowing Kari to forget about her awful night. But there was still something she was eager to know.

"How come you didn't want to go to the dance?" she asked. She noticed his body stiffen a bit, almost like he was hoping this question wouldn't pop up. Now she was really curious.

"Well, I don't really get the whole Valentine's Day thing." He admitted shyly, trying to hide away from Kari's curious gaze. "Plus, I had no one to go with."

"How could you not have a date? I'm pretty sure all the girls in our year were dying to ask you out." Kari stated, there was no way she could believe that no one wanted to go to the dance with TK.

TK looked away from Kari's gaze, he suddenly felt awkward and knew he couldn't keep stuff from his best friend, no matter how hard he tried.

"Well, there was someone I wanted to ask…" he suddenly felt very uneasy about saying this, but maybe this was his chance. The chance that he thought he had lost. "…but I was too much of a coward to ask her."

Kari was suddenly very curious to know who this girl was. TK had never mentioned liking a girl so Kari was kind of surprised that TK had suddenly mentioned this. Kari also noticed that she felt a slight sadness at the thought that TK had found someone.

"I think you should go for it." She whispered to him. She couldn't let the pain in her chest make her selfish. Maybe this was why Kai had dumped her tonight, because he knew he couldn't compare to TK. But she had to let her best friend be happy. "Sometimes, you just need to take a chance."

TK stared at her as she said this. Maybe she was right in the fact that he needed to take a chance. He had held back because he was scared of ruining his friendship with the brunette in front of him, and he came close to losing her. But now, fate was presenting him an opportunity.

"I think you're right Kari."

Suddenly, Kari soon found herself a lot closer to him as he shuffled closer to her. She suddenly felt her heart quickening at the proximity of their bodies. She could feel his breath caress his face.

"And right now is a handy time to take that chance."

Both of them were aware of how close they now were. Kari had to bend her head to look up at him.

"Because I'm looking right at her."

Before Kari could even respond, she felt his hands cradle her face and pair of lips caress her own. Her mind had gone into complete shock at his declaration but the brush of his lips against her own soon became the only thing she was aware of. She closed her eyes and let the sensations overtake her.

Kari placed her hands on his chest as they continued their kiss, clinging on to his hoody as the kiss became deeper. The sensation she was feeling was nothing to the few times she had kissed Kai, this was something completely new and different, and it felt completely natural.

The kiss continued for a few more minutes before the couple had to separate for air. Kari almost didn't want to open her eyes, just in case it was all a dream. When she did, she was greeted with the biggest smile on TK's face, one that made her completely melt.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." He whispered before leaning in and placing another kiss on her lips, a chaste but sweet one.

Kari couldn't find her voice. She was still in complete shock that she was the one TK had wanted this whole time, though her whole body was overwhelmed by happiness at it all, and she couldn't help but smile at the feeling.

She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, revealing in the happiness she was feeling compared to the sadness she was feeling before.

"I never thought you felt that way about me." She admitted to him, feeling his arms hold her tightly against him.

"Believe me Kari, I've felt this way for a long time. How could I not? I was friends with the most beautiful girl in the school." He whispered as he gave her a loving squeeze. Kari felt herself blush at his words but was glad he couldn't see it.

"How about you come back to my place and we can watch a film and finish those chocolates?" TK said as he pulled back and awaited Kari's reply. She smiled up at him and nodded.

She couldn't help but feel that this was the best way to end her Valentine's day.

"Oh, I have something else for you. I thought this was going to end up in the trash after today, but since things have turned around, it seems fitting that you should have it." TK said as pulled out a flower from inside his hoody and presented it to her.

Kari stared at the red tulip he held before her.

"I know it's not a traditional Valentine's day flower but I always thought these were more beautiful and meaningful." He said.

Kari's eyes widened at she suddenly remembered the meaning of the red tulip.

"Plus, I felt it's only right I do this now. Kari, will you be my valentine?"

Kari felt her eyes water again, but she knew this time it was for a completely different reason.

"Yes." She smiled up at him and took the tulip. She felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and felt his lips at her temple. Soon, they began walking back to TK's place.

This was definitely the best way to end Valentine's Day, as she continued to stare at the red tulip.

_A red tulip means a declaration of love._

* * *

_Meh. I feel my writing is a bit off as of late. But still, I tried to get a holiday one out. I've got loads of prompt ideas in the making, but I'm still welcoming any prompts you would like to see. _


	10. These moments

**Title: **These moments

**Summary: **"It was the little things that made them happy"

**Prompt: **The little things

**Rating: **T

**Notes: **_First off, I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and watching this oneshot series. I've read all the reviews so far and I thank those who give me pointers, it helps me out and makes me a better writer. Just a couple of replies to some of you from the last oneshot:_

_**Shrimproll: **__That's cool; I wanted something different from the rose. Though the rose is a nice flower and means 'passionate love', I wanted something a bit more meaningful for these two. That's when I found the meaning of the red tulip, though you can interpret the love part in any way you want. And I suppose it is a little story of how they started dating, but I plan to write a few more like those considering these onshots have no connection to one another :)_

_**Hamm-Ram: **__Thank you_

_And to the person who left a review as a guest, that's a real good prompt and I'm already playing around with some ideas for it. Thank you for your suggestion!_

_Now on to the story, which is my first song fic._

_The song is called "Little Wonders" by Rob Thomas._

* * *

_Let it go, let it roll right off your shoulder_

_Don't you know the hardest part is over?_

He kept staring at her and couldn't believe how lucky he was.

They were currently unpacking their things in their brand new house, their FIRST house together. It wasn't a huge house nor was it close to glamorous; there was a lot of work to be done on this house before it got to a satisfactory level.

But it was his house. His house he got with the love of his life, and he wouldn't change it at all.

"TK, we're meant to be unpacking our stuff here and you're sat there daydreaming." The scolding voice snapped him out of his daydream and he saw his girlfriend looking at him disapprovingly, hands placed firmly at her hips.

She was wearing a pair of comfy sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt, her short brown hair tied in a ponytail and a thin veil of sweat shone on her forehead from all the moving. She bore no makeup and yet, she was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen.

He soon found himself on his feet and in front of her in a couple of seconds, gently grabbing her waist and pulling her against him as he kissed her luscious lips. She let out a squeak at his sudden movements but soon relaxed into his kiss, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

When he pulled away, he stared into those reddish brown eyes that he grew to love and adore.

"I was thinking about how lucky I am to have a beautiful woman like you in my life." he said before kissing her a second time.

He felt her smile into the kiss.

_Let it in, let your clarity define you_

_In the end we will only just remember how it feels_

She had her first nightmare a few weeks into the move.

She never thought those nightmare would come back to haunt her, considering she never had one since she started sharing a bed with TK.

Since she had experienced the horrors of the Dark Ocean, Kari would commonly have reoccurring nightmares of that horrid place, almost every night after the incident.

But over time, they got less and less. She found it hard telling TK about them when they started a relationship, but he assured her he would always be there for her. She would often text him in their early stages of their relationship after she woke up from one, and they would talk for hours until she felt sleepy again.

And when they finally starting sleeping in the same bed she never felt safer. She thought being wrapped up in his arms had warded off the nightmares for good.

So Kari was very surprised when she woke up screaming that night.

"Are you okay?" TK asked in a worried voice. He was startled awake by her screams and woke up to see her panting and sweating.

"It was just a dream, I'm sorry." She whispered, her body shaking slightly from the horrific nightmare. TK gently stoked his hand up and down her back and kissed her neck, his ministrations and gentleness relaxed her and she found herself leaning into him.

"You're safe with me Kari, I won't let them diminish your light." TK said gently into her neck. The brunette then pulled her lover down back on the bed and buried her face into the crook of his neck as he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight against him.

He wasn't letting the Dark Ocean take his light away.

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

Even though many of their friends described their relationship as 'perfect', TK and Kari still had their disagreements, and since moving in together, they started to become a bit more frequent.

TK never thought that trying to assemble some furniture would cause his girlfriend to stop talking to him.

Apparently though, it happens a lot between couples when assembling furniture.

He sighed as he stared at his girlfriend's back. Both of them were quite stubborn at times, and right now, it seemed both of them were letting their stubborn streaks win.

A part of him tried to live up to the hype that they would always be the perfect couple, as a lot of their friends perceived them to be. No one would ever think that the bearers of Hope and Light would ever argue, or have disagreements, or sit with their backs to each other.

But the blonde suddenly smiled at the silly thought. No relationship would ever be perfect, not even between them. Both of them had their flaws, but to TK, it made the relationship feel more real, not some romanticized ideal set up by onlookers.

He quietly got up from his chair and snuck up behind his girlfriend, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. With swift movements, he pounced on her from behind and playfully tackled her to the ground. Kari let out a squeal and soon felt his lips blowing raspberries on the back of her neck.

"TK, don't! I'm mad at you remember-" Kari soon found herself unable to finish talking when she felt his hands tickle her sides, sending her into fits of laughter. She tried to wriggle free from his tickling torture but he was a lot stronger than she was, and he held her in place very easily.

He continued to tickle her for a few minutes before finally relieving her from his torture. She was breathing heavily as she lay on her side on the floor. He lifted himself on his hands and knees and hovered over her, the smile never leaving his face.

She looked up at him and noticed his wicked grin.

"I'm supposed to be ignoring you," she said breathlessly, even though she tried to stay mad at him, she couldn't help but feel very happy. He leaned down and captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"I know," he whispered against her lips.

She knew she couldn't stay mad at him.

_Let it slide, let your troubles fall behind you_

_Let it shine until you feel it all around you_

_And I don't mind if it's me you need to turn to_

_We'll get by; it's the heart that really matters in the end_

TK knew from the moment that they started getting intimate with one another that he could get very passionate. Being intimate with her made him feel things that he never felt before, the sounds she makes when he makes love to her drives him crazy and he can't help but let the passion overrun.

He would often leave love bites on her skin, but noticed that they went from one or two on her neck to almost all over her neck and upper body. Kari was often covered in bruises and bites the next morning.

Though she didn't seem to mind, which was a good thing in TK's mind. He would hate to do something to her she was uncomfortable with, and he made a note to reassure to let him know if he ever went too far.

Having said that, when he noticed particularly dark bruises and red patches along her neck and around her collarbone this morning, he couldn't help but felt a little guilty. What if he had hurt her really badly and she was concerned with his own feelings to tell him? He noticed a particular love bite on her neck that stood out more, that's when he remembered that he actually broke her skin last night with that bite, though he hadn't meant for it to happen.

So when he walked up to her and lifted his hand to stroke her reddened neck, concern etched in his eyes that she looked up at him in confusion.

"What's the matter TK?" she asked, wondering why he looked so upset.

He tried to talk but he suddenly found that he couldn't. He brushed over the bites with his fingers ever so gently, afraid that he would hurt her even more. He even noticed that they went down to her shoulder and even to her chest, which he could see due to the baggy jumper she was wearing that left her shoulders exposed.

He suddenly felt disgusted with himself and berated himself forever letting himself hurt the love of his life.

Kari noticed his upset look and looked to see where his fingers were tracing. Noticing the love bites along her skin, she put the pieces together and suddenly figured out why he was so upset.

"TK, it's nothing to worry about, they don't hurt at all, not even when you gave them to me last night." She said reassuringly. He stared at her, his hand still on her neck as he tried to process her words, though he was finding it hard to believe her.

Kari noticed this and giggled slightly. She then grabbed the hand on her neck and kissed his fingers.

"I'm guessing you've not noticed your back then." She said. He was taken aback by her words but noticed the slight mischievous glint in her eyes.

Confused, and curious, to what she was on about, the blonde lifted his t-shirt over his head and strode over to their bedroom mirror. He turned and surprised hit him as the sight that greeted him.

His back was littered with thin, pink lines; mainly around his shoulders. He reached around and traced some of them with his finger, they were slightly raised but he felt no pain whatsoever. He never even noticed that she had scratched his back during their lovemaking.

"I'm just as guilty for getting as passionate as you." Kari whispered as she walked up to him. He turned to face her and noticed the mischievous smile on her face. No one would ever have guessed that Kari could get so passionate, it excited him a little to know they had a little secret between them.

"Besides, the sounds you were making last night sounded like you approved." She whispered raunchily in his ear. Her words sent shivers down his spine and he soon found himself kissing her deeply and lifting her up in his arms, soon enough, he strode towards their bed.

Safe to say, they did not leave their bed for a long while.

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Time falls away, but these small hours_

_These small hours still remain_

TK didn't understand the strange stares he was getting.

It wasn't like he was there to rob the store, or dressed in a clown outfit or something. He was just browsing the aisle at the drugstore like everyone else.

Thought he thought it might have something to do with the box of tampons he was holding. But it wasn't like they were for him; everyone knew perfectly well what they were for and whom they were for, so why was everyone staring at him like he was from another planet?

As he approached the checkout, he doubled check his items to make sure he had everything. He also had some painkillers and he grabbed some chocolate bars, a couple to be sure. As the cashier started processing his items, he also received that same strange look he had gotten from the other customers.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, it's just, we don't normally see dudes buying…these." The cashier pointed at the tampons.

Confused by what seem to be everyone's obvious disgust towards a simple, hygiene product, TK decided to say something.

"Well, when you've got a woman who you love dearly going through her monthly menstrual cycle-" he noticed the cringes from the people around him at the use of the word 'menstrual'. Were people seriously this disgusted by a woman's natural body cycle? "-who's crippled by pain, and they can be crippling to some women, you forget about what everyone else will think about a man buying some tampons. Because all I care about, is getting these back to my girlfriend and making her as comfortable as possible while she has to go through this."

He snatched up the bag and placed the money on the counter before striding out. He may have appeared somewhat angry, but he just couldn't get why people would be so baffled about something that happens naturally. It just didn't make sense.

Soon enough, he was back home to find his girlfriend laying on the couch clutching a hot water bottle to her abdomen. He could hear her groans as she folded into herself as another painful wave hit her. He strode over with the items she requested.

"Here, take some of these Kari." TK said as he popped out two painkillers and held them out for her.

"Thanks TK." She groaned as she gratefully accepted the painkillers and gulped them down with some water.

"I also got you some treats." He said as he held out the chocolate bars he got her.

Kari smiled and gratefully accepted them.

_All of my regret will wash away somehow_

_But I cannot forget the way I feel right now_

_In these small hours_

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate_

_Yeah, these twists of turns of fate_

TK sighed as finished tidying up the living room. He had spent all day re-arranging their living room as he had gotten new furniture to set up.

They had both agreed to set up their new home slowly, not matter how long it took. Furniture was expensive and neither TK nor Kari wanted to end up in tricky situations with their finances, plus they didn't want to rush their first home together.

But TK got a bit excited with the DIY this month, and spent more that he should've.

He was suddenly hit with a pang of guilt, he had promised to take Kari out on an extravagant date, and they hadn't been on a date since moving into this house. He couldn't look at her in the eyes when he told her he needed to cancel it.

He suddenly heard the front door open and turned to see his girlfriend step in. She was holding a couple of bags in one hand and a couple of pizza boxes in the other.

"Hey TK." She said cheerily and she placed all the bags and boxes on the kitchen counter.

"What's all this?" he asked.

"Pizza, drinks and movies. I thought we could have a cozy night in." Kari said as she began unpacking the goodies from the bag. TK suddenly felt the guilt again.

"Kari, you don't have to do this. I know I bailed out on the date I promised you but it will happen next month." He said as he walked towards her, he hated breaking promises to her and he didn't want her to compensate for it.

"I'm doing it because I want to TK." Kari said as she opened the pizza boxes, the smell spreading throughout the kitchen and making TK's mouth water.

"I don't need extravagant dates TK, I'm happy just to cuddle on the couch." She said as she walked over to him and hugged him, her tiny frame molding into his muscular one. He wrapped his arms around and rested his head on top of hers.

He was happy to just cuddle too.

_Time falls away, yeah but these small hours_

_And these small hours still remain, yeah_

_Ooh they still remain_

_These little wonders, oh these twists and turns of fate_

TK sighed in contentment as he sat out on the garden porch in the sun, his arms wrapped around Kari's waist as she leaned back against him. The couple was enjoying the rays of sun, thinking about the last two years of living in their house.

It had taken some time, but they had finally made their shabby, little house into the home they wanted.

"I can't believe it's only been two years since we moved in." Kari said. The blonde man opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. He understood what she meant, for it felt like they had lived here forever. The time had flown by.

He bent his head and placed a kiss on her shoulder.

"I know what you mean, time has flown by so fast." He replied, nuzzling his nose against her shoulder and breathing in her scent.

"We've had some wonderful moments though." Kari whispered. TK closed his eyes and let the memories invade his mind. It was always a big step to move in with your partner, and sure enough, the two of them had faced some obstacles, but they got through them and they now had the home they always talked about.

"It's good thing we've gotten the house sorted now." Kari said as she turned on her side so she could look up at TK. The blonde looked down at her, wondering what she meant by that.

"I'd say it's perfect for a new addition."

TK blinked, confused at first by what she meant. What did she mean by a new addition? Did she want an extension somewhere? As the thoughts we going through his mind, she smiled up at him. That's when it clicked.

"Are you-?" TK's eyes were wide as he waited for her to respond.

Kari giggled at the look on his face as she sat up on her knees in front of him and leaned into his ear.

"You're gonna be a daddy."

She didn't have time to say more as she felt his hands grab her head and a deep kiss placed on her lips.

_Time falls away but these small hours_

_These little wonders still remain._

* * *

_Another one for you guys, hope you like it. And feel free to keep sending me suggestions!_


	11. It's my turn

**Title: **It's my turn

**Summary:** "He was not supposed to get sick. This was not how this worked in his mind"

**Prompt: **Role reversal

**Rating: **K+

**Notes: **_Decided to try and write something a bit different. I always read stories where Kari is sick and TK is the one to take care of her, and I know where it comes from with Kari perceived as being sick quite often, and it does make for some adorable stories between the two. But I thought it would be interesting to see how it would pan out if Kari had to take care of TK._

He knew as soon as he woke up he knew that something was wrong.

As he lifted his head from his pillow, he groaned in irritation as he became aware of a thumping headache, the aches in his muscles and the fact it felt like someone had shoved a dozen razor blades down his throat.

'_Ugh, please don't tell me this is what I think it is.'_

As the blonde tried to sit up, he became very aware of his t-shirt sticking to his skin. He lifted his hand to his head and felt his forehead; his skin was hot to the touch.

' _I can't believe this, I don't get sick!'_

He looked over to the other side of the bed and noticed it was empty. Plopping down back on the bed, he wondered where his girlfriend was and even what time it was. As he tried to lean over and glance at the clock, his body decided to have a coughing fit.

He was so overwhelmed with the coughs that he didn't hear the bedroom door open or even acknowledged a hand on his shoulder.

"Jesus TK, you look awful." The soft-spoken voice said in a worried tone. He forced himself to turn towards the sound of his partner. He looked up to see worried brown eyes staring right back at him. He felt her hand touch his forehead.

"You're burning up." She whispered as she continued to feel around his forehead.

"M'fine Kari." The blonde replied, trying to push her hand away. He didn't want her to feel how sticky and gross he was, he was still well aware of his shirt sticking to his body.

TK tried to sit up again, intent of getting out of bed and getting in the shower, but he soon felt Kari's hand stopping him from moving.

"You're not fine TK, it's very clear that you're sick. So you're going to stay here and get some rest." Kari said sternly. She knew the blonde could be very stubborn, so she had to stand her ground, especially when it came to his own well-being.

"M'all sweaty and gross Kari. Plus, I don't get sick, I'm just feeling a bit off." He mumbled. He knew he was being stubborn, but he was the one who never got sick. It was always him who would take care of Kari when she got sick, which was often, and it had always been that way.

He wasn't going to admit he was sick in front of her.

Kari sighed at his words, she knew this was going to be difficult but she wasn't going to back down easily. Before he could say anything else, the brunette grabbed the hem of his sweaty shirt and pulled it up and over his head. She could feel the sweat lingering on his skin but she also noticed the slight shivers as she removed his shirt.

Before he could protest, Kari stood up and threw his sweaty shirt into the washing basket. She then grabbed the blanket they kept at the end of the bed and draped it around him.

"C'mon, you can rest on the couch." She took hold of his hand and pulled him up. TK was about to protest but Kari yanked him forward into the living room.

He was going to have a difficult time convincing her he was fine.

* * *

TK was having a very hard time focusing on the TV.

The blonde was currently spread out on the couch, buried under mountains of blankets. He originally had the one but his shivers soon got worse and Kari gathered the other blankets they had around the house. She also got a fresh shirt for him to change into. She was being too good to him.

It felt unnatural for TK to be sick, he was always so good with keeping himself healthy and fit. He kept up with his basketball and made sure to eat healthily every day, even his coach was impressed on how he kept himself in top condition.

And he was the one who took care of Kari when she got sick, despite being as healthy as he was, but due to her weak immune system, she was susceptible to get sick often. TK didn't mind, he meant he could be the one to take care of her and made sure she got healthy again, now the roles were reversed and TK didn't like it.

He was suddenly jolted out of his thoughts when he felt a cool, moist object placed on his forehead. The cooling sensation from the damp cloth that Kari had placed on him provided much needed relief from the high temperature he had developed.

"How you feeling?" Kari's soft voice sang in his ears. She was kneeling in front of him holding the cloth against his forehead, her other hand gently stroking his hair.

If she wanted the honest truth, he would've said that he felt like absolute rubbish, but he didn't want to admit that. _'Not to her' _he thought to himself.

"There's no need to make a fuss Kari, I'm fine." He gritted his teeth as the thumping in his head got louder, his headache had gotten worse too.

"TK, I can see the state you're in and I know you're not okay." Kari said as she stood up to sit on the end of the couch, leaning forward a bit, she noticed just how pale TK looked. "So quit acting all tough."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm not trying to act all tough, I told you-"

"For god's sake TK quit trying to be the shining knight all the time!"

His eyes widened at the brunette's outburst. This surprised him greatly, considering Kari was usually very quiet and timid; he was the one who normally spoke out.

"You're only human TK, you're not invincible. You're gonna get sick sometimes, no matter how hard you try to stay healthy." She shuffled until she was leaning over him. "When it happens, I'm here to look after you, so let me okay."

Her words struck something within him. He always hated how much he would cry as a little kid, especially when they had their adventures in the digital world. He made seem so weak and useless. He didn't want to seem like a burden to everyone else. Having Kari look after him whilst he was sick brought back some of those feelings, especially when it was always him looking after her.

"It's just, I always look after you. It's not supposed to be the other way round." His voice sounded fragile, something he hated, but she was pulling down his defenses and maybe, it wasn't a bad thing.

Kari leaned forward and kissed his forehead. TK instantly reached up to push her away from his sweaty and gross body, but she caught his hand in hers and held it against her chest.

"We look after each other TK, it's okay to relay on me sometimes. You don't need to be strong all the time, I'm here for you too."

His eyes softened at he continued to stare into her bright eyes. It found it amazing that she was able to break down his defenses, see his issues and still love him deeply. He couldn't wish for a better girlfriend.

Kari smiled down at him and released his hand so she could feel his forehead again.

"So how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Like crap." His voice started to croak. He winced as his head started to pound again. Kari smiled a little, it may take him a while to get over his fear of showing his weaknesses to her, but at least it was a start. She leaned to kiss his forehead again.

"Let me get you some soup." Kari whispered. As she tried to stand up, TK's hands flew to her hips and suddenly stopped her.

"I don't have much of an appetite right now, but I could do with some cuddles." He croaked, his signature grin plastered on his face. Even though he was sick, he still looked as adorable as ever and Kari couldn't resist his charm. The brunette gently lay down on top of him, careful to not cause the blonde any discomfort. She settled down and placed her head into the crook of his neck, his hand winding around her waist.

"Looks like I win this time." Kari whispered playfully.

"You're just as stubborn when you're sick." TK replied, turning his head to place a kiss on Kari's forehead.

They were both just as bad as each other.

* * *

TK stretched out in his bed as he regained consciousness. His sickness had finally passed and he was glad to be back to his usual self. He reached his hand to the other side of the bed to find nothing there. Scrunching his eyes, he turned his head to find it empty, guess Kari was already up.

Just as TK was about to fall back asleep, his ears caught the sounds of coughing coming from the living room. Alerted, TK quickly stood from his bed and rushed towards the sound.

Once he entered the living room, he found Kari bent over coughing. He strode over to her placed his hands at her shoulders, slowly pushing her up straight so he could get a good look at her. Her face was pale and her nose was bright red.

The brunette finally noticed TK in the room and looked up at him. She removed her hands from her mouth and opened it to quickly give an excuse.

"Ah!" TK placed his index finger at her lips, stopping her from speaking. He knew she was going to give an excuse about how she was feeling fine. He tried to pull the same trick just a few days ago. Guess she was still trying to be just as stubborn as him. "Bed. Now."

Kari lost the words she was about to say as she looked up at the wicked grin on his face. She knew he was using her own techniques against her but she knew she had no chance now. To her surprise, she was suddenly lifted from the ground. Kari yelped and whipped her arms around TK's neck, who laughed at the yelp she let out.

Kari playfully hit him on the shoulder but couldn't keep the smile off her face. TK turned with Kari carefully held in his arms and carried her back to their bedroom. He may have convinced himself to relay on her more often when he wasn't feeling himself, but a little part of him was glad that it was back to how he was used to. That he was the one taking care of her.

Old habits die hard it seems.

* * *

_I know someone suggested a prompt which involved TK worried to get married due to his parent's divorce, and I think this little story sort of sets up a nice connection to how TK always tries to make everyone happy. I hope to work on the prompt soon and I thank the person for the suggestion :)_


	12. Our dirty secrets

**Title: **Our dirty secrets

**Summary: **"Some secrets would only be shared between the two of them…and they were okay with that"

**Prompt:** Intimacy

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer: **_Rated for sexual themes, nothing too graphic but if you are uncomfortable reading those sorts of things then it's probably better to skip this one. In fairness, the sexual actions are near the end so you can avoid the end if you so wish. _

_Also want to give a huge thank you to __**the alpha phoenix**__, who read and reviewed every single one of the oneshots. I appreciate the time you took to read and review my writing, especially since I'm a big fan of your main stories!_

_Anyways, sorry for keeping you guys waiting and I hope you like the oneshot!_

For a moment, he was pretty sure his eyes were deceiving him.

The moonlight filtering through his bedroom window indicated that it was very late outside, possibly sometime after midnight; he had lost track of time hours ago. But that's not what he had on his mind.

The light that outside illuminated the figure sleeping next to him, covering her in a soft glow that made him gawk at how beautiful she was. Her brown hair was ruffled around her; falling into her face and around the pillow. The male next to her gently swept away the wayward strands covering her face, allowing him to stare at her peaceful, sleeping face.

'_When did Kari get this beautiful?' _

Of course, he had always known she was beautiful; he often told her on a daily basis just how beautiful she was, though sometimes she doesn't believe it. But it was something about her now, bathed completely in the soft light that highlighted her skin perfectly that just had him completely mesmerised and speechless.

He then noticed that they were both completely naked and the memories of their intimate evening suddenly came flooding back to him. Maybe that's what is was, the way she lay so peacefully atop the covers completely exposed but still able to sleep soundly next to him without worrying about her body, maybe that's what gripped him.

The blonde knew that Kari was very insecure about her body. She would often try to avoid exposing any bit of it when she was around others. Of course, there were days where she was happy and didn't care, but TK would always found her comparing herself to others.

It somehow baffled him how they got to this point; able to strip down and share passionate nights with one another. They were teenagers, so it was healthy for them to express their sexuality with one another, they had been together for almost 3 years now.

But even though they had been together for that long, their friends often looked at them as the sweet couple; almost too innocent. He knew it was to do for the fact that Kari and he were the youngest out of the older kids, so he guess it was hard for them to be seen as sexually active teenagers in the eyes of their peers.

But even their friends their own age saw them like that. He often heard Yolei commenting and how innocent and pretty Kari is, often glaring at boys who made crude remarks about her brunette friend. To their friends, they were the innocent, sweet couple who never did anything remotely sexual.

He knew there was no harm in their friends thinking that. But he knew that both Kari and him were not always innocent. They both knew each other's turn ons and what brought the other over the edge.

Staring back at his girlfriend, he gently ran his fingers through her soft hair, massaging her scalp with his fingers. He heard sigh contently in her sleep. He smiled as he remembered the countless times he would do that to her as they laid in bed and she would just relax instantly, many times dragging his hand back to her head if he ever dared to stop.

His fingers trailed from her hair down her neck and to her shoulders, his eyes ever so slightly catching the bites on her neck that he gave her earlier. He never knew he was a biter until he got together with her, but it was something she liked very much.

His fingers continued on until they reached her chest. This one something that Kari was very insecure about. She considered herself "flat" compared to their other friends. She often commented about how Yolei was better developed in the chest area than her. TK would always catch Kari inspecting her chest in the mirror, picking out the imperfections that he couldn't see. He lightly traced his finger over her nipple, watching as her breathing hitched ever so slightly at the contact. He didn't care that she wasn't the same as Yolei or the other girls, the way he saw it, Kari's breasts fit perfectly in his hands; which pleased him immensely.

His fingers continued their journey downward, caressing her slim stomach and trailing the curve of her small waist. That was something that always fascinated TK. He often found himself caressing her waist; amazed with how petite it was. He often thought he would snap her in two if he hugged her too tight.

His eyes and hands followed the curve of her hips and the shape of her thighs. His fingers slipped between her thighs and caressed the skin close to her opening. He instantly felt her writhe a little at the contact in that area. She was always very sensitive to touch on the inside of her thighs, which always made it fun to tease her. He also soon discovered that he found much pleasure with being between her legs; listening to the sounds she makes when he's touching or tasting her down there turns him on immensely, discovering that giving her pleasure also in turn gives him pleasure. He had heard some guys on his basketball team make comments about how weird he was; even going as far to call him "whipped". He had soon learned that these were the sort of guys who would drag girls into secret rooms or corridors just to get a quickie out of them, something which he never saw the appeal. That or they found it weird that TK got more pleasure out of giving than receiving.

TK soon found his hand wondering down Kari's toned legs, amazed by how soft her skin felt under his calloused hand. He almost felt like he could break her if he handle her roughly.

"Are you enjoying the view then?" the blonde shifted his eyes upwards to find his girlfriend staring at him, a small smile plastered on her face. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty, getting himself lost in those mesmerizing brown eyes as he lifted his hand to run through her hair again. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are and counting myself lucky to have you to myself." He whispered against her lips. He felt her smile before she lifted her arms and wound them around his neck, burying her face into the side of his neck.

"You're just saying that." Her voice was muffled against his neck but he could tell that her insecurity was back. It completely baffled him how she could be so insecure when just hours before she was dominating him in bed. He remembered the way she moved on top of him, the way she let go of her inhibitions and swayed her hips in ways that made TK moan in ecstasy. Having her on top would always be one of his biggest turn ons, especially since he could hold onto her tiny waist and gawk on how perfectly her body flowed on top of him.

"I'm saying it because it's true. I got a good glimpse of all of you earlier on, and let me tell you, it was a sight to behold." He smiled as he heard a tiny gasp from her, obviously feeling a little embarrassed by their intimate actions earlier on, but she never needed to feel like that, not with him anyway.

"Gosh, if your brother knew what we get up to, I'm pretty sure I would be leaving the country right about now."

He felt her lift her head away and look up at him, a small smile plastered on her face.

"I don't think you'd be the only one, I told him I was staying in the spare room whilst I was here with you."

TK let out a giggle at the thought. In some ways, it made him happy that he was the only one who knew about Kari's naughty side. Neither of them were ones to share explicit details about their sex life, in their eyes, that side of them was saved just for each other.

"Let them think what they want. It can be our little secrets." Kari whispered before placing soft kisses on the blonde's neck. He felt his breathing hitch at the sensation of her lips; his heartbeat speeding up as his body shivered with pleasure.

Only Kari could make him feel as good as he did, and he was going to prove just how beautiful and sexy she was.

He captured her lips in a fierce kiss as he rolled his whole body on top of her, gently pining her arms above her with his own and threaded his fingers through hers. The kiss grew with more passion as the couple deepened the kiss.

It continued on for a few more minutes before the need for air was too great, but TK kept his forehead against hers as he regained his breath. He stared into her eyes, seeing them glow with passion and love; all just for him.

"I'm going to show you just how beautiful you are." He whispered softly before placing a gentle kiss on her lips once more. "Because you are a goddess in my eyes."

Kari couldn't believe the words that just came out of his mouth. It amazed her that he could see her in such a way that she almost didn't want to believe him, but the passion and desire in his eyes told her otherwise.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she suddenly felt his lips on her neck, gently sucking and nibbling at the area. She gasped at the overpowering sensation that was overtaking her body, her mind reeling with pleasure; the heat beginning to pool between them.

TK soon started dragging his lips downwards, caressing her body with kisses as he went. Every so often, he would stop to nibble at her skin; leaving his mark afterwards. She made him feel pleasure beyond his imagination earlier, now it was time for him to do the same for her.

He let go of her hands and instantly grabbed her waist as his lips continued to assault her stomach, slowly moving down towards his destination. Kari's moans was like music to his ears; she even tried to cover her moans with her hands but it had proven futile, which made TK happy, he wanted to hear her. He reached with his own hand and took hers away from her mouth. Her cheeks were flushed and she was biting her lip at the sensations he was creating. "Don't stop yourself, I want to hear you."

Kari didn't think her cheeks could get any redder than they already were, but that one sentence almost made her go over the edge right there and then. The sincerity in his eyes told her that he was enjoying the sounds she was making; and the small glint of mischief also indicated he was proud to be the one that made them come from her. It was one of the sexiest things she had seen.

TK soon lowered his head to continue on with his kisses. Soon enough, he found himself nestled in his favourite place, her legs thrown over his shoulders.

Kari knew what was coming, her body was ready for the overwhelming pleasure she was about to receive.

TK caressed her thighs with his hands, marvelling at how beautiful she looked all flustered underneath him; her legs spread apart just for him. He couldn't help the slight ego boost it gave him.

Without waiting any longer, TK dipped down and kissed the bundle of nerves that soon had Kari moaning even louder.

"Oh God, TK!" His name tumbled from her lips as he circled his tongue around her nub, creating wave after wave of bliss that flowed through her body. Kari loved the way he knew how to use his mouth on her; knowing all the little tricks that pushed her buttons.

The blonde continued to lick her up and down, making sure to cover every little part of her with his expert tongue. He felt her body arch up, pushing her opening against his mouth; almost begging for more. He groaned when he felt her fingers thread through his hair and scratch lightly at his scalp; he was very surprised when he discovered that she liked to scratch, often littering his back with thin pink lines, but that was also one of his biggest turn ons.

He sped up his tongue around her nub, every so often dipping his tongue inside her and making sure he tasted her thoroughly.

"Don't stop."

He didn't plan to. He wanted to bring her over the edge with his tongue, watching her as she exploded from the overwhelming pleasure he was giving her.

Kari started to buck her hips as she felt that delicious coil inside her get tighter, the waves of bliss coming harder and faster as TK's tongue got faster. She soon found her inhibitions had left her as she let out her moans and continued to massage TK's head with her fingers.

"TK! I-I'm g-gonna…" She didn't get to continue her sentence as she let out another moan from his ministrations. She let out a sudden gasp as she felt him suckle on her nub, creating the most intense wave that hit her body. He soon started alternating between suckling and licking which had the brunette writhing.

It then hit her. The coil suddenly exploded, releasing wave after wave as she rode out her orgasm, his mouth still licking her as he helped her ride it out.

Her mind was fuzzy. She felt like she was in heaven. Her body had become sticky from the intense session, giving her body a heavenly glow as she wallowed in the aftermath of her bliss.

Her thighs quivered slightly as she felt him caress them with his hands, placing soft kisses along them with his lips. He always did this after going down on her, appreciating every inch of her skin; it made the moment more magical in her eyes.

She soon felt him climb up and rest his body against hers, that mischievous glint shining so bright in his eyes. It made him even more handsome and sexy. She lifted her hands and caressed his face.

"Have I proven just how goddamn sexy you are yet?" That boyish grin plastered on his face made her fall in love with him all over again. Now she was the one appreciating just how lucky she was to have a wonderful man in her life, one that not only cherished her soul but worshiped her body like a goddess. Happiness swelled in her heart as she continued to stare into his blue eyes.

TK bent his head down and caressed his lips against her own. No one else needed to know the depth of love for one another, he didn't think they would understand the bond he had developed with this beautiful woman. He was happy just to share these moments only with her.

Plus it excited him to know her dirty secrets. Just as it excited her to know his.

_A lot of my NSFW headcanons were shoved into this one. I just love making up sexy ones for this couple, I think they can be sweet but also very sexy with one another ;) _


	13. All I want for Christmas is

**Title: **All I want for Christmas is..

**Summary: **"She had the perfect gift for him, the only problems was working up the courage to give it to him."

**Prompt: **Christmas gift

**Rating: **K+

_So, writing has been a bit on the slow side. I did plan to have a lot more Christmas oneshots but work got manic. I've been doing ridiculous hours but hey, gotta think of the money. _

_What did you guys think of Digimon Tri? I loved it! Lemme know your thoughts!_

_Anyway, onto the oneshot. Sorry for my rusty writing. _

It was the perfect gift.

That was all that was running through her head as she stared at the items before her. As she examined the items, all she could think about is the look on the person's face who she was going to give these too; that was all that mattered to her.

The brunette lifted her hand to feel the items. The texture of the gifts brought a smile to her face, once again thinking about the person she wanted to give these items too. They felt perfect; they looked perfect, there were perfect.

"_Perfect for him."_ she thought to herself.

The sound of someone clearing their throat dragged the girl away from her thoughts. She had been so distracted that she had completely forgotten the cashier standing before her, waiting for her to pay for the goods.

"Your bill." The cashier handed over the bill. The girl's eyes widened a little at the numbers on the bottom of the paper. She gulped as she realized this was stretching her budget a little, just for a Christmas gift. But this wasn't_ just_ a gift. This was for a special someone. Someone who she wanted to tell something important for a very, _very _long time. Still, it made her nervous when she looked at the all the money in her hands.

"_He's worth it though." _She thought before confidently handing the money over to the cashier.

* * *

Kari spent that evening wrapping the special gift. Her thought kept drifting to a certain blonde who would hopefully be receiving this gift; if she had the courage to present it to him. She had spent so much on these gifts for her best friend; but to her, there weren't just presents. They were a way to say how she really felt about him; to show just how much her feelings had grown for him.

Ever since mentioning his passion to write and an interest to pursue it as a career, Kari thought it would be the best idea for him to have a nice journal to write all his ideas in. Especially since he had of habit of just writing out ideas on scraps of paper; most of them ended up getting lost anyway. Writing in a journal meant his ideas were in more of a permanent place.

But it wasn't any old journal, Kari had this one personally engraved with the crest that embodied who he was. The Crest of Hope was engraved perfectly with intricate detail flowing around it. It was definitely a unique present and it brought a smile to Kari's face knowing that he would be the only one who would have something this special.

"_I really hope he likes it."_ The girl thought as she finished wrapping the journal. She was positively sure he would be overjoyed; the problem lay in the fact that she was too nervous to actually give it to him. The doubts came racing back as she glanced at the second gift she got him.

"_I'm sure he will be getting a lot of gifts this year, what if someone gets him something even better?" _her thoughts raced as she held the second object in her hand. It matched the journal as she held a black cord that had the Crest of Hope dangling from it. She wasn't even sure if he liked wearing necklaces but she couldn't pass up this opportunity either when she passed by a personalised jewellery shop. She chose a black cord because she thought it would be more stylish for him.

Ever since entering high school, the boy who kept invading her thoughts became even more popular with the girls. He was already popular when they started middle school, but that popularity increased tenfold. Kari couldn't blame the girls, he was charming, handsome and friendly. His blonde hair and blue eyes made him stand out since he was part French, it gave him an exotic look that even Kari was entranced by.

Not only was he handsome but he was kind too. She remembered all their times in the Digital World where had protected her, even at their young age of eight years old. She remembered being trapped in the Dark Ocean without any hope; until he had appeared and reignited her hope once more. He had been her best friend for all these years and she was about to make a move that could change it in one split second.

She could only hope it would be for the better; if only she had the courage her brother had.

* * *

Odaiba High was bustling with cheerful students, most of them ready to finish school for the holidays which was only in a few days. Everyone seemed to be in the festive spirit and there was a smile plastered on every single face throughout the school.

Kari made her way to her first class, her mind occupied with the objects in her bag. Now that she was at school, her heart rate sped up at the thought of giving him his gifts. She found it funny as she never used to be like this, they had given each other gifts plenty of times; but now it seemed different. Maybe it was because she wanted to portray so much more than words could say alone. Her feelings had developed slowly over the time they had been friends and she wanted to tell him more than anything. But Kari was never good at expressing her feelings outright.

She eventually made it to her locker where she was going to keep the gifts until later; she wanted to give it to him after school as they always walked home together; perfect time for Kari to express her feelings- and enough time to psych herself up enough to do it.

She rummaged through her bag and found the wrapped package. On the top was a little gift tag saying "To T.K". She hadn't had the guts to write who was it from, not just yet.

"What you got there?" The sudden voice jolted the brunette out of her thoughts as she quickly hid the package in her locker. She hadn't expected to see him before class.

Once she was sure the gift was out of sight, she turned to see the very boy that been invading her thoughts lately. He had his signature goofy grin on his face which Kari had come to adore over the years. She smiled up at him.

"Oh nothing." She said as she closed her locker behind her. She didn't want to risk TK seeing it, at least not yet; not until she had the guts to give it to him.

"Then why are you trying so hard to hide it from me?" he teased as he tried to peek over her shoulder, only to realize that she had already closed the locker. She was definitely hiding something.

"I'm not trying to hide anything." She put on her sweetest smile and playfully pushed him.

He raised his eyebrow as he gazed down at her. That smile on her face definitely told him she was hiding something from him, he knew her too well.

"I don't know what you're up to Kari Kamiya, but I will find out." He teased as he playfully nudged her with his shoulder. "C'mon, we'll be late for class." He turned and started walking towards their first class together.

Watching him walk away made the heat rise in her cheeks. The way they tease each other was something she cherished; their friendship was the most important thing to her; and she was worried that she would mess that up.

* * *

"Oh. My. God! You won't believe the present Ken got me!" Kari's peace was shattered at the arrival of her friend Yolei, who looked pretty happy and ready to share whatever gossip she had to say. Kari noticed that her friend was glowing with happiness; something which Kari couldn't help but admire. She wished she could have a loving relationship like Ken and Yolei's.

"I'm sure it's something magnificent." Kari replied. That's when she noticed the slight glint around Yolei's neck. It was a sliver chain that had a crest of an eagle dangling from it. It instantly reminded Kari of Yolei's Digimon partner Hawkmon.

"Did Ken get you that necklace?" Kari asked excitedly, admiring the jewellery. Yolei's smile told her that she was right.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Yolei whispered dreamily, playing with it between her fingers. It was definitely something she was going to cherish.

Kari thought back to her own gift that was currently hiding in her locker. She secretly hoped it would bring TK as much joy as Ken brought to Yolei.

"So Kari, who's going to be the lucky guy that gets a present off you?" Yolei asked. The question instantly brought a blush to the brunette's cheeks. She knew the purple haired girl in front of her was notorious in trying to play matchmaker at their school; and with the holiday season coming; it was the perfect opportunity for Yolei to try and match her up.

"I-uh.." Kari stuttered, she had no idea what to say.

"I bet Davis would be pretty pleased to get a gift from you, in fact, I know he would be ecstatic! Or even TK-" she cut off her sentence when she noticed the flush of Kari's cheeks. Nothing like that would escape Yolei's keen eye.

"YOU GOT TK A GIFT?" she yelled out loud. Kari instantly tried to shush her, afraid that other people would hear and start rumours. "Not so loud Yolei, besides it's not a big deal. TK and I have always exchanged presents."

"But that blush says to me this is something more!? ARE YOU TWO FINALLY GOING TO BITE THE BULLET AND GET TOGETHER!? Yolei couldn't contain her excitement. It was about time the two of the admitted their feelings towards one another, it was completely obvious to everything except them.

Kari's eyes widened as Yolei got excited. She felt mortified as she started to notice other students around them in the lunch begin to look in their direction.

"Yolei please! It's just a present, it's no biggie!"

"What did you get him then?" Yolei asked. Kari explained the gifts she had purchased.

"Jesus Kari! That's so thoughtful! This can't be strictly platonic!" Yolei exclaimed. "You two have had the hots for each other for god knows how many years! Everyone can see it!"

Kari hid her face in her hands, trying so hard to hide the redness in her cheeks. Why was it so easy for Yolei to see through her?

"I d-don't even know if he feels that way a-about me. I mean, he's got all the girls after him-"

"Kari, we can all see how he looks at you. And believe me, it's very different to how he looks at those girls." Yolei interrupted. Kari couldn't believe what her friend had said. Did he really feel that way about her as she did for him? Even when he could have any girl he wanted? No, he couldn't have.

"I j-just don't know…" Kari whimpered.

"Go for it Kari. You'll never know until you try."

* * *

Those words kept echoing around her head for the rest of the day. Yolei had convinced her to go ahead with her plan and give him the gift after their last class. She held his present between her hands as she walked over to the basketball court where TK would be finishing up his practice. Her hands were shaking badly; her nerves were getting to her but Yolei's words kept repeating in her head. If Yolei was right, this could be the start of something special for them both.

Kari had finally made it to the basketball court. She stopped before the door and peeked through the windows. She could see TK gathering up his things; he had just finished practice and his body gleamed from a hard workout. As he stretched, Kari found herself admiring his body. He really had grown up into a handsome man. Her heart started thundering in her chest.

"_You can do this, just walk through those doors and give him his present." _She gulped and took several deep breaths to calm her nerves. This was a huge deal; and she was so afraid of messing it up. Taking one more deep breath, she opening the doors to the court.

Everyone was getting ready to leave. Kari started her walk towards her best friend, every step she took her heart beat a little faster. TK packed up his bag before he turned and caught her eye. He smiled and waved at her as she walked towards him. She smiled back as she found her confidence again.

All too suddenly, someone yelled TK's name from the other side of the court. Both TK and Kari looked over to see a bunch of girls from their class run towards the blonde, shouting something about how amazing he was and how good he looked throwing that ball around.

Kari's movements halted as she watched the scene before her. TK smiled and nodded his head at the girls. Her confidence shattered right before her. These girls were absolutely gorgeous, and she couldn't bring herself to feel any resentment towards them. She was a fool to think that she could ever compete with them. She felt the tears burn her eyes as she turned around and made her way back out court and headed for home. She never realized that the blonde was watching her leave, a concerned look etched on his face.

* * *

The next day, Kari found herself standing in front of TK's locker. Her plan of giving it to him completely shattered after the whole scene yesterday; she had no courage to give it to him.

Which is why she was here in front of his locker. She thought about it last night and she knew it would be sad to let her gifts go to waste. She still wanted him to have them. It may be the cowardly way to do it, but this was the last day of school before everyone broke up for Christmas. This was her only chance.

As she inputted his code that she had memorised ages ago, she opened it to find an array of presents already stashed in his locker, all from his admirers. Her heart sank, there was no way her gifts would even compare to these ones. She bet everything that someone had outdid her and would win TK's heart. But if that made him happy, then she would be happy for him.

Before she could let the tears fall, she stuffed the present in his locker and walked to class.

* * *

Kari was acting weird.

Ever since he had watched her walk away yesterday without saying goodbye, he knew something was wrong. She had been avoiding him all day and he didn't know why.

He looked up at the clock; 5 more minutes before the school closed for Christmas. He stared at the brunette's back. He didn't want to end this on a sour note. He was going to find out what was wrong with his best friend.

The last school bell of the year rung and all the students sprung up ready to leave. TK was up, determined to confront Kari about what was going on. But she had seemed to anticipate his move because she was quick to leave the classroom too.

"Kari wait!" he shouted as he ran after her. He manoeuvred as best he could through the sea of students. Everyone was shoving each other as they were eager to get home. He could see Kari was trying to run also.

He managed to get through the crowd and sprint after her. When he was close enough, he reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from moving away. It halted her movement but she kept her back to him.

"Kari, what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked. It was then her noticed her shoulders shaking and could hear slight sniffles coming from her. Was she crying?

"What have I done wrong?" he asked as he gently tugged on her hand, urging her to look at him.

"You haven't d-done anything wrong." She whispered meekly, too ashamed to show her face to him. She was idiot; an absolutely foolish idiot.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked with concern. He hated seeing her like this.

She finally turned around to face him. She noticed his hand still clutched her own; strong and steady, refusing to let her go. She gazed into his sapphire orbs, mesmerized by how beautiful they were.

"I-I just.." the words caught in her throat. She couldn't go through with this; it wasn't fair on him. He deserved to be with someone deserving; which wasn't her. But it didn't help the hurt. Before she could continue her sentence, her courage faded away again. She shook her head and broke her gaze from him. "I'm sorry."

Before he could protest, she had wiggled out of his grip and sprinted home.

* * *

She stared up at her ceiling that night, her eyes stung slightly from the crying she did earlier. She never realized just how much she loved TK until she saw him with those other girls. He was always popular with them; and she never thought it would bother her. TK was a friendly person who always liked to talk to new people, it came natural to him and it was one of the things she loved about him.

He had been a few days since the incident and was now Christmas Eve. She had heard nothing from him, which she guessed was a good thing. But her heart ached for him; had she completely messed up their friendship altogether?

She sat up in bed and rubbed her face with her hands. She had exhausted herself with her crying. She felt idiotic; it was her own fault. She had wasted an opportunity and now, some other girl was counting herself lucky for having TK by her side.

"_But if he's happy, then I can be happy for him." _She had to be. She couldn't let her selfish desires get in the way of his happiness. He was too precious to her and she didn't want to ruin his life. He deserved the world and more.

A light from across her room brought her out of her thoughts. She noticed it was coming from her mobile phone. Curious as to who it could be, she stood from her bed and walked over to her desk. She opened it up to see it was a message from TK. Her heart stopped as she gazed upon his name; she hadn't spoken to him since their last day of school and she had thought he wanted nothing to do with her. Now here she was with a message from him. Taking a deep breath, she opened up the text.

"_Look out your window."_

That's all it said. Confused at the message, she turned towards her window and slowly dawdled towards it. Once she stood before it, she paused before opening her curtains. It was late out now, there was no way he could be outside her apartment building, unless he was playing a cruel prank on her. Grabbing the curtains, she forcefully pulled them apart.

She instantly caught her best friend standing outside the building complex, illuminated by the street lights. He smiled up at her and waved. She couldn't believe he was actually there, and what surprised her even more was the glint of silver dangling from his neck. He was wearing his Crest of Hope that she had got him. Without wasting anymore time, she grabbed her coat and silently left her apartment.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She still couldn't believe that he was standing out here in the freezing cold.

Before she got an answer, she soon found herself wrapped up in his arms as he gave her the biggest hug yet. She felt like this was a dream.

"I came to thank you for the gifts." He whispered as he gave her a squeeze. Kari couldn't believe it, maybe she hadn't ruined their friendship after all. She eventually raised her arms and returned the hug, burying her face into his shoulder and taking in his scent.

"You're welcome." She mumbled into his shoulder. They stayed like this for some time; holding each other and relishing in each other's warmth. Kari wished they could stay like this forever; just the two of them.

All too soon, they broke apart and gazed at each other.

"Seriously Kari, I love them. They have been the most thoughtful gifts I've received. You must've spent a fortune!"

Kari couldn't keep the smile off her face. She had hoped they would bring him happiness and they did. Suddenly, she thought about the mountains of presents he had in his locker just the other day.

"But what about all those other presents from those girls?" She was now confused as to why he had picked out her gifts over the others.

"That's what I want to talk to you about." He said as he grabbed her hand. "Let's take a walk."

* * *

Kari's heart raced the entire walk. They had ended up at the park where Christmas celebrations were going on and he had held her hand the entire time. She was pretty sure he could hear her heart thundering in her chest. They strolled through the park and gazed at the celebrations going on; people gathered celebrating with their loved ones.

"Beautiful isn't it?" TK suddenly asked. Kari turned to gaze at his handsome face. She couldn't believe he was here with her when he could've been with someone else. She just didn't get it.

"Why did you choose my gift?" she blurted it out before thinking, but there no going back this time. "All those presents you received and you chose mine. Why?"

TK continued to stare off in front of him. The truth was that he instantly picked out Kari's handwriting amongst that mountain in his locker. It stuck out to him. Kari got nervous at the silence but she suddenly found that courage within her. She wanted answers. She moved to stand before him, making him directly into her eyes.

"All those girls you could've picked; all those gifts you could've had and you chose mine. You should be with one of them right now. Being happy and merry and-"

The brunette was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips upon her own. Her mind went into a state of shock when she realized the boy she had come to love was kissing her. Her. Right here, right now.

His lips caressed hers ever so softly that she felt her legs turn to jelly. She was pretty sure they would give out. She felt his hand come to rest against her neck, cradling it as he applied more pressure to the kiss. She soon found herself melting into him and started kissing him back. It felt surreal, she couldn't believe TK was kissing her.

She found the strength in her arms to wrap around his middle, providing the strength she needed to keep her legs from collapsing beneath. A surge of warmth flowed through her as TK continued to kiss her. She didn't want this moment to end.

The need for air arrived too soon as the couple broke apart. Kari refused to open her eyes, convinced that this was all a dream and that TK would disappear if she did.

"Kari, look at me." His voice was so soft. She slowly opened her eyes to find him staring at her with a soft smile. "I chose yours because it's you. You know me and you put so much thought into the gifts." TK lifted his lips and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's always been you. You're the one I've wanted to kiss for a very long time. I was just too much of a coward to make a move." He whispered. Kari couldn't believe what she was hearing, all this time she was afraid to make a move on TK and he had been feeling the same way. Yolei was right.

The feelings overwhelmed her as she felt the tears spill over, but they were for a different reason this time.

TK saw this and began to panic; feeling like he had just made the wrong move. "Oh god, I'm sorry Kari. I-"

Now it was Kari's turn to cut him off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. This time making sure to put all her emotions into that one kiss. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her against him so they were flushed together. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly their bodies fit together.

They pulled away again but kept their arms around each other.

"I'm crying because I'm happy." Kari mumbled. "I-I've wanted to do this for a v-very long time too. After seeing you with all those attractive girls I t-thought I didn't have a chance."

She soon felt TK's head bury in her neck. She squeezed him gently as the tears soon subsided.

"It's always been you Kari. No one can compare to you."

The couple stood there for a long wrapped up in each other, happiness radiating off the both of them as they held the one they loved. Nothing could ruin this magical moment.

"I also have a present for you." TK mumbled as he pulled away to reach for the object hidden in his coat pocket. He handed her a small black box. Curious, Kari opened it and gasped at the gift inside. A silver chain held a charm shaped like the Crest of Light. It had slight pinkish hues within the crest, making it sparkle with colour.

"Oh god TK! I love it so much." She carefully took it out the box to examine it more. She couldn't believe it. TK gently removed it from her hands to undo the clasp. Kari turned so he could drape it over her neck and close it. Once he did, he placed a kiss on the side her neck, causing her to gasp at the feeling of his lips on her neck.

"It looks beautiful on you."

Kari turned and gazed up at her best friend with so much love that she couldn't contain it any longer. His own necklace reflecting the moonlight just like hers. It amazed her to think that they knew each other so well that they could get each other the perfect gift. This moment was perfect.

Suddenly the sky was filled with fireworks as at the clock struck midnight. The couple stared up at the bright colours as they flashed across the sky.

"It's midnight" TK exclaimed as he turned and pulled Kari against him. The air was suddenly filled with music as "All I want for Christmas" started to play. Kari couldn't help but giggle at the perfect opportunity for this song to play.

"Merry Christmas TK." She buried her head in his chest, feeling content that she got the one thing she wanted most and she couldn't be happier.

"Merry Christmas Kari." The blonde replied as he kissed the top of her head, also feeling the happiness at being able to hold his love in his arms on Christmas day.

This was the perfect present.

* * *

_Merry Christmas everyone! I know I haven't wrote many festive oneshots this year but I've been so busy lately. I wanted to get at least one out and I'm planning one for New Year's. I'm hoping to write more in the New Year, I even have a plan for a Takari mutlichap fic involving the Dark Ocean. Ideas have been playing around in my head and I want to give it a try._

_Anyways, I hope you all have had a wonderful Christmas!_


	14. After all these years

**Title:** After all these years

**Summary: **"They made a promise to spend every New Year's celebration together. As the year's went on, that promise was put to the test."

**Prompt: **New Year

**Rating: **T

_Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2016 brings you all much luck and fortune. _

_I'm hoping to keep a steady updating schedule in terms of writing. I don't want to keep you guys waiting such long lengths before a new chapter, which is why I'm aiming to update every 2 weeks or so. I'm hoping it'll work, as I have another Takari story I'm thinking up. I've been playing around with the first chapter for that, so hopefully something will be created soon for that._

_For now, enjoy this oneshot._

* * *

_New Year, 2000_

Spending the New Year sick was not something Kari wanted

The eight-year old was excited when she found out the whole gang would be getting together to celebrate the new millennia, the same gang she grew close to whilst they explored and fought together in the Digital World, and her tiny body decided to get sick again.

Which was why she was currently sat away from the group bundled up in her brother's jacket.

The gang had decided to go to the park to enjoy the celebrations. The park was absolutely packed full of people enjoying the New Year festivities. The brunette watched her friends enjoyed some food together, wishing she could walk over and join them but her body ached too much. Her brother had wanted to stay by her side but she encouraged him that she would be okay. Besides, they weren't too far away from her.

She laid her head against the tree behind her and closed her eyes. Her head was thumping painfully and all she really wanted to do was go to sleep, but she also wanted to celebrate New Year's with her friends. Why was her body so weak?

She felt herself drifting off when she suddenly felt another body sit down beside her. She peeked one eye open to find a blonde boy look at her.

"You feeling any better Kari?"

The voice belonged to TK Takaishi, another Digidestined she met that was her age. Kari was glad that there was someone else her age in the group and it seemed TK felt the same. They developed an understanding between each other that no one else could copy or understand. They went through the good and bad times at only eight years old.

She remembered getting sick in the Digital World and being taken care of by Sora and TK. The blonde never left her side during that time, always making sure she was safe and free from harm. She was very thankful to have a friend like TK.

The way he looked at her now was the same look he gave her when she was sick in the Digital World, a mix of concern and protectiveness.

"I'll be okay; I just wish I could be well so I can fully enjoy the celebrations." She mumbled as she rubbed her nose with the sleeve of her jumper. She felt like such a loser right now and wished she was a lot stronger. She didn't want to be the weak one.

TK felt sorry that Kari couldn't come and enjoy the celebrations with him and the others. He considered her his best friend and he felt bad that she was stuck here by herself. Tai had tried to convince her to let him take her home but she wanted to stay to see the New Year come in. He wished he could make her better.

Suddenly, an idea came into the little boy's head.

"Don't worry Kari! I promise to bring you here every year for New Year's so you can enjoy it without being sick!"

Kari's eyes widened at the words that came out of the blonde's mouth. That was a big thing to promise.

"TK…"

"I promise Kari. We can make it our thing! No matter where we go, we can always come back here every year. I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else except my best friend." TK said with enthusiasm in his voice. He lifted his hand to her and held out his pinky finger. "I promise."

Kari couldn't help but smile back. She lifted her own and linked her finger with his.

* * *

_New Year, 2003_

Fireworks illuminated the sky as another year ended and a new one began.

Kari watched the lights from her spot on the hill, next to the very tree she sat three years ago when TK and her made that promise to each other. She kept thinking how much of a crazy idea it was, especially since there were getting older, but somehow, they managed to keep that promise.

"Hey, got you some ice cream." A voice interrupted her. She turned to see TK standing there with two cups of ice cream in each hand. He handed one to her as he sat down next to her.

"Where are the others?" Kari asked. She thought about the new friends she made in the previous year. The old gang were needed once again in the Digital World, but they were also joined by some new faces too. It was quite a spectacular adventure, and it hadn't been long since they had defeated they toughest opponent yet; MaloMyotismon.

"Davis and Yolei started arguing about something and ran off. I think Ken and Cody followed to try and keep the peace I think." TK explained. Kari couldn't help but giggle at the thought. Davis and Yolei were always bickering, even about the smallest things, but it brought a lot of humour to the group.

Kari thought about the year that had gone by and it brought a small smile to her face. She was thankful for her friends, both old and new. She was happy that her Digidestined family had grew. She glanced over at her best friend next to her. Their friendship was still as strong as ever, even if it made Davis jealous. They had grown up so much since their first adventure, but their friendship still held strong.

Before she knew it, Kari had laid her head on TK's shoulder, relishing in her contentment with him being here with her. TK also laid his head against hers. They sat there in silence, just enjoying the company of the other.

* * *

_New Year, 2006_

Kari wrapped her coat tighter around her as another chill went down her body. It was an extremely chilly night tonight but that didn't stop the crowds of people to come out and celebrate just like they did every year. The brunette was sat at the usual spot, _their _usual spot, but she was currently alone. The New Year had just rolled in and the usual fireworks display was lighting up the sky, but that's not was on the brunette's mind.

"_I guess he went with someone else."_

Kari thought about a particular blonde that she always spent this special evening with. Her best friend hadn't shown up yet and she started to think he wasn't coming. During the past year, they had both entered middle school and started to really grow up. Puberty had hit her best friend well and he was starting to become quite handsome. His blonde hair and blue eyes gave him an exotic and unique look which had all the girls swooning after him.

Kari blushed a little as she thought about her best friend like that, but she'd have to be blind not to acknowledge just how good looking he had become, and he had the entire female population after him. Kari tried not to be jealous, after all, TK was a friendly person so it was very easy to become friends with him, and he had every right to be friends with who he wanted. People who were more interesting than her.

Kari tried to shake the negative thoughts away. She couldn't think like this! He was her best friend.

"_Then, where is he?" _

She couldn't help but question that in her mind, but another part of her knew it was stupid to hold him to his promise. They were getting older now, a childhood promise can be easy to forget.

"Surprise!"

Kari suddenly jolted as she felt a pair of hands cover her eyes and a familiar voice shout out. She let out a squeal as she tried to pry the hands away. When she did, she looked up to find TK standing above her, a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"That's not funny! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she shouted as she playfully tried to hit him. He laughed as he sat down next to her. Seeing him laugh had Kari speechless, he looked so handsome with that grin on his face and she found it hard to stay mad at him.

"I'm sorry, but it was an opportunity I couldn't pass up." He said as he tried to catch his breath from laughing so much. Kari huffed. "You're mean!"

The blonde laughed again and surprised Kari when he threw his arm around her. Kari couldn't fight the redness in her cheeks as she was pressed against his side, feeling the warmth radiating off him.

"I'll go get you some ice cream, will you forgive me then?" he asked. Kari smiled and just responded by wrapping her own arm around him. She was just glad he was here with her.

"You know I can't stay mad at you." She whispered as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the warmth from his body. The same warmth that always made her feel safe.

Yes, she was immensely glad he was here with her.

* * *

_New Year, 2009_

TK felt like he was losing her.

Both of them were sat by their usual place watching the yearly celebrations, it had been the same since they were eight years old, a nine-year tradition that they had held up. But as he stared at her, sat far away from him, the distance was painful, both physically and mentally.

This was the year they were both going to University, a big change for the both of them, but it was a road they were taking different paths on.

"Your mind's made up then?" Kari whispered. She was avoiding making eye contact with him and it pained TK.

"Yeah." He whispered as he looked down at the ground. "I'm going to France to study."

"Are you going because of her?"

TK looked up when she asked that. He could see the hurt in her eyes when she asked about the person in question. During the three years, TK had begun dating some of the girls in their school. Most of them didn't last too long, as TK found he didn't click with them. That is until they had a surprise arrival. The French Digidestined Catherine had transferred over to Japan to study there for high school. Of course, TK was happy to see her and started to spend a lot of time with her, and eventually they began dating. They had all graduated high school and now Catherine was planning to return to France to continue her education.

Kari tried really hard to be happy for TK. Of course, she never showed her hurt in front of him, after all she only had herself to blame.

"Not entirely, my grandparents offered me the opportunity when they found a great writing and literature program at the local University." He murmured. His decision had caused him a lot of dilemma. He would be leaving all his friends behind, but he had the opportunity to study on a great degree. Plus, he was leaving his best friend behind. "I know it's going to be hard, but I'll be home for the holidays and we can always email each other-"

"Not if you're spending all your time with her." Kari whispered as she finally gathered up the courage to look him in the eye. This was stupid, they were becoming adults now and they had their own paths to take, even if it meant they had to separate. She couldn't fight the tears gathering in her eyes. "You've got a relationship now, you w-won't want to spend time with me when you've got C-Catherine. You'll soon forget me a-and.."

Kari was cut off when she felt those familiar arms hug her tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder, breathing in his scent and etching it into her memory before he leaves her forever.

"I'll never forget you Kari, you're my best friend."

TK tightened his arms around her. She had been his best friend all these years, there was no way he could forget her. Kari continued to cry in his arms as she wrapped her own arms around him. She was stupid. So, so stupid to let herself fall for her best friend. She knew it was a bad idea.

"I-I'll miss you." She whispered into his shirt. Feeling her heart shatter into a million pieces.

Unknown to her, another heart was breaking that night.

* * *

_New Year, 2010_

Kari strolled through the crowd in the park. She didn't know where she wanted to go but her body seemed to be guiding her somewhere.

This would be the first New Year's she would celebrate without her best friend. Since moving to France, TK and Kari barely spoke anymore. When they did, it was normally not for long. Time differences did make it harder, but Kari could clearly see there was now a distance between them. Her heart ached at that thought.

Before long, she found herself at the same tree they had made that promise all those years ago. A part of her wanted to be mad that it had be broken, but she knew full well it was stupid to keep him tied to a promise. It wasn't fair on either of them.

Just as she was about to leave, she heard footsteps behind her. "Hey."

Her entire body froze. She must be imaging things, there was no way he was here. Slowly she turned to find the very boy-no, _man_\- who had taken her heart to France with him standing there. He had a small smile on his face and he looked even more handsome. "Sorry I'm late."

Before Kari could say anything, she charged towards him. He was ready when she slammed into him and wrapped her arms around him. He even lifted her up from the floor as they gave each other the biggest hug.

They stood like for quite some time, no words were exchanged, the feel of each other was all they needed.

* * *

_New Year, 2013_

13 years. 13 years they had kept up this tradition of theirs. 13 longs years that started from a simple pinky promise. And now here they were, continuing on that tradition as young adults. This was the year they would both start their careers as they had graduated now. Kari couldn't believe it.

She brought herself out of her thoughts and looked at the man beside her. TK had returned to Japan permanently after completely his course. Now, as they sat right next to each other, shoulder to shoulder, Kari could finally be happy to have her best friend back with her again.

"Can you believe we've been doing this for 13 years?" TK said. "Coming to the same spot, every New Year's Eve to see the New Year come in, it's crazy!"

Kari agreed with him. She still couldn't believe they were doing this. She was so sure their friendship had been lost at some points in those long years, but they always found their way back to one another.

Kari leaned her head on his shoulder, something she often did, and released a sigh of contentment.

"I'm just glad you're back." She mumbled. She had missed him so much during his time in France. Her heart ached for him, and broke again and again when she realised that his heart belonged to someone else. But she was willing to let him go as long as he was happy.

"Me too." He whispered. She felt a weight upon her head and realised that TK had leaned his head against hers. She had missed this. She had missed being this close to him.

They sat there for a few minutes, just enjoying the feel of the other close to them.

"What's going on with you and Catherine now? Is she going to be coming back to Japan?" Kari asked. Her heart suddenly felt heavy with the question, but they were 21 now, and she had to accept that TK and Catherine could start to become serious. As much as it pained her, she wanted him to be happy.

She felt him stiffen beside her. She lifted her head and watched him curiously. He turned his head away from her, almost like he was preparing himself to say something important.

"I'm no longer with Catherine."

That caught Kari by surprise. TK hadn't mentioned anything about breaking up with her, so Kari was very surprised when he dropped this bombshell.

"We broke up over a year ago. We kind of drifted apart. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't understand it myself, so I wanted to try and figure it out." TK murmured. He had kept this to himself for a whole year, and she had no idea. "There was always something that stopped us. Something that didn't fit right, and she knew it too, but we both tried. We tried really hard to keep the relationship going. But I soon realised it wasn't fair on either of us."

Kari grabbed his hand and gave him a reassuring squeeze. She knew this couldn't be on easy on him, and she wanted him to know she was there for him. "What was it?"

He finally turned to look at her

"There was someone else." Kari's eyes widened. "Someone who had been there at the start. I was just too stupid to realise it."

Kari soon realised just how close their faces were. It seemed his had inched just that bit closer to hers. She took this time to really admire his handsome face, his sapphire eyes entranced her. He was also a good looking boy, but now, he was a handsome man.

She soon registered his breath on her face. They were so close that Kari was sure he could hear her heart beating in her chest. His lips look so inviting.

"W-who was it?" she swallowed hard. Her brain had turned to mush with him being so close. She couldn't think, all she could see was how soft TK's lips looked. TK continued to stare at her, her luscious lips enticed him so. He couldn't believe he had been so stupid in the past.

Gathering up the courage her needed, he ran one of his hands up her neck to cradle the back of her head. Her eyes fluttered shut, almost like she was bracing herself. Not wanting to keep her waiting, TK pressed his lips against her own.

This kiss was something else. TK couldn't quite put his finger on it, but as his lips glided over hers, he felt an intense heat flow through his body. A heat that made him crave more. He felt her kiss back with just as much passion. Her hands rested on the side of his neck before moving up in to his hair.

They couple soon felt like the position they were in was too awkward to continue the kiss. Kari soon felt one of TK's hand brush along her right, coaxing her into moving. She followed his lead and swung her leg around until she found herself straddling his lap. The young couple added more intensity into this kiss; TK wound his arms around her waist and shoulders, pulling her into him whilst Kari kept her hands in his hair. Their bodies fit together perfectly.

As the fireworks went off to celebrate the coming of the New Year, it didn't disturb the young couple as they finally expressed all these years of pent up emotion. TK decided to try a bold move and slid his tongue in her mouth. He felt her moan into the kiss as she used her own tongue too. The passion continued to consume them. They were finally able to express the love they kept hidden.

All too soon, the couple needed air. They reluctantly pulled apart to catch their breath, both of them breathing heavily. Their foreheads were still touching as they gazed at each other.

"Does that answer your question?" TK asked as he smiled at her. Kari was still in a state of disbelief, mainly from the amazing kiss she had just shared, but also from his declaration.

"Why?" that was all she could say.

TK kissed her again, but a quick sweet kiss that still had her heading reeling.

"It's always been you." TK whispered against her lips.

Kari couldn't contain her happiness. She hugged him tightly as she buried her face against his neck and breathed in his scent.

Maybe finally, they could start their life together.

* * *

_New Year, 2015_

"You've got ice cream on your nose."

Kari giggled as TK looked at her confused, the white blob of ice cream sitting on the very tip of his nose. How is it that he could still look handsome even with food on his face? "Stay still."

She gently reached up and wiped it away with her thumb. They may be adults now, but TK still had his boyish ways. It's part of the reason she loved him so much. The blonde bent down and kissed her, careful not to get any of his ice cream over her.

2 years they had been together. And Kari couldn't be happier. They had both kick-started their careers, TK as a writer and her as a teacher. It had been a tough two years, but they now had each other to help pull the other through.

As the fireworks went off, the couple broke the kiss to watch the display. There was no distance between them as the couple stood close to one another and ate their ice cream.

"It's amazing how fast time can fly." TK said as the fireworks continued. Kari looked up at her boyfriend as he said this. 15 years they had known one another. She felt like they were only eight year olds yesterday.

"I know" she whispered. "We've only been together 2 years, but it only feels like yesterday that we kissed for the first time." She felt a gentle warmth flow through her at the memory. It would be one of her most favourite memories.

She felt TK kiss the top of her head, instinctively leaning into him.

"Move in with me."

Kari froze. Did she hear that right? Had he really said that?

She felt him gently turn her to face him, his expression deadly serious.

"I'm serious Kari. And I'm serious about you. I want to spend the rest of my life together with you. We have our careers now, and I know we're ready to move on to the next step."

Kari couldn't believe it. Both of them had still be leaving with their parents, or mother in TK's case, as they didn't have a way financially to do it straight after graduation. Now the both of them had steady jobs. TK's novels were selling well and she was earning enough to be independent.

"I want us to have our own place." TK whispered.

Before TK knew it, she had dropped her ice cream and tackled him in a tight hug.

"Yes!" she screamed. "Yes, yes, yes! A million times yes!".

* * *

_New Year, 2016_

Even after 16 years, this tradition never got old. Both of them were back at their tree, TK's back leaning against it as Kari leaned back into his chest. New Year's had become their thing. Something no one else could understand. This belonged to them and only them.

They were once again tangled up in one another as the world around them continued on.

"TK! That tickles!" Kari giggled as she felt TK drag his lips across the back of her neck. She was very sensitive there and she knew TK loved to tease her.

The blonde couldn't fight the smile on his face as he continued to assault her neck. He was thankful to have this woman in his arms, thankful to have the life he did; his novels were becoming best sellers and Kari was excelling as a teacher. Both of them had amazing careers behind them and they had each other.

Now TK thought it was time to take it further.

"I love you." He whispered as he planted another kiss on the back of her neck. "so much".

"I love you too." She replied as she rubbed her hands over his at her waist. TK leaned his forehead on her neck, content with just holding her like this and wishing time would stop so he could prolong this moment. There was once a time where he thought he would never be able to do this; a time where he thought he had messed up, but it seemed fate was their side, and every day TK counts his lucky stars that he has this woman in his life.

Which is why he took a deep breath before saying his next words.

"Marry me."

Time seemed to freeze at that second. He felt her body go completely still in his arms and his mind began to race. His heart was beating way too fast and the nerves started to kick in. What if she said no? Was is too soon? Oh god, she stayed so still in his arms that he was too afraid to move himself.

He felt slight relief when he felt her move and shift so she was facing him. The look on her face was that of utter shock. "W-what did you just say?"

With shaking hands, he reached into one of his pockets and fished out the box. He opened the lid to reveal a white gold band topped with a simple pink diamond with two pale yellow diamonds on either side. The colour of their crests. He knew she loved simple.

"I love you Kari Kamiya, and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all my heart, s-so will you do me the h-honour of b-becoming my w-wife?" his voice started stuttering as his body began to shake. His nerves were going haywire, he never thought he would get this nervous when he planned to ask Kari to marry him, but this was something huge. He thought about his parent's failed marriage, something that kept him back from asking her, but he was determined to not let his own marriage end up like that. Never, not with her.

Kari gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands. The ring was beautiful. He had put so much thought into getting the colour of their crests incorporated into the ring, she couldn't believe she was lucky to have this man in her life. He had also proposed on their most special day, nothing could ruin this.

"Yes, I will." She said as she let the tears fall free. TK took the ring out of the box and gently slid it on her ring finger. It shimmered with such beautiful light, Kari couldn't believe he went this far, all just for her.

Kari sobbed with happiness as she crawled into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. His body was still shaking against hers but both of them were overwhelmed with happiness. TK buried his head into her neck, relieved that she had said yes. Happiness swelled in his chest as he also let his tears fall.

Yes, nothing could ruin this moment. The newly engaged couple continued to hold each other through the firework display.

* * *

_New Year, 2020_

Once again, the time of year came round where everyone gathered to say goodbye the last year and welcome the new one. People surrounded by their loved ones as they let go of old ties and welcome new ones with open arms. TK smiled as he navigated through the crowd, careful of the bundle on his chest.

He eyes trailed down to the small human resting against his chest, sleeping soundly despite the noise around him. TK's chest swelled at the sight of his son resting peacefully in the chest harness, flush against his father. TK kissed the top of his son's blonde head.

"You sure like your sleep little guy." He whispered as he continued towards his destination. He held his tiny son protectively in his arms as his wife came into view, holding another bundle in her own arms.

TK was very surprised when they heard the news that they would be having twins. It was something that came as a shock to both parents. Even so, it also brought untold happiness to them. He thought back to the day Kari went into labour, which was a little early. Both parents were worried sick for their babies when they were wheeled away from them after the birth. Kari didn't stop sobbing because she couldn't hold their sons straight away.

Both sons had to stay in the ward held for premature babies. One of their sons, the one TK held currently, managed to fight through with ease. He got strong quickly. Their other son however, took a little longer. He was much smaller than his twin brother, and much weaker. Kari and TK thought he wouldn't make it.

But he did. He proved to be a little fighter. Kari was worried that he might've inherited her weak immune system when he didn't heal as fast as his brother. The twins turned out to be fraternal, meaning they had different sets of genes despite being born at the same time.

"Hey." TK whispered as he sat down next to his wife. She looked away from their other son to smile up at him. Kari become especially protective of the smaller twin. Worried that the slightest shift would break him because he was so small. He looked exactly like Kari, with brown hair and brown eyes to match. Maybe that's why she became so protective, because she could see her own vulnerability in him. Luckily, the tests proved he had a healthy immune system. They named him Kouki.

His brother however, looked exactly like TK. Adorning the blonde hair and blue eyes that came from the French side of the Takaishi/Ishida family. His name was Hikaru.

Both sons slept soundly in the arms of their parents, even as the celebrations got louder as the clock struck midnight.

"How can they sleep through this noise so peacefully?" TK asked, amazed by how still their sons stayed during the noise.

"They inherited your love of sleep." Kari teased. TK playfully nudged his wife with his elbow, careful not to jar his son.

"Or they know that they are completely safe." TK replied.

Kari stared at him with and smiled, knowing that he was right. Both sons were loved unconditionally and wholeheartedly by their parents. Especially after TK and Kari thought they would lose them. TK leaned down and captured his wife's kiss in a sweet kiss, once again, thanking the fates that their sons were happy and healthy.

* * *

_New Year, 2025_

"Mummy, where's Daddy?"

Kari was brought out of her thoughts to find her blonde haired son staring at her. His blues eyes shining just like his father's. Not too far away, her other son was also staring at her as if anticipating her response. She couldn't believe how fast they were both growing, every single day it seemed they would grow up just a little bit more.

"Daddy couldn't make it. But we'll see him very soon."

Her husband was currently away touring for his next bestseller. His works had gotten really popular around the world and he found himself touring more and more. However, it did mean spending time away from his family.

It was something TK hated. TK was very much a family man, he loved spending time at home with his sons whilst Kari was working. And she would love coming home to be greeted by the three of them running to hug her.

Hikaru pouted at his mother. Clearly not happy with the answer. "But we're ALWAYS together on New Year's Eve!"

Kari and TK's tradition, which had started 25 years ago as a pinky promise had grown into their family. Now their sons were part of it, and it saddened Kari that TK couldn't be with them this year. Kari shuffled to try and stand up, which was getting more and more difficult as her baby bump grew more and more. She was currently 6 months pregnant with their third child. She was glad he was coming home soon as things were starting to get difficult with her ever growing bump.

She kneeled carefully in front of her sons, placing a hand on each of their heads. "I know, and I miss him too." She kissed each of their foreheads. "But before you know it, he'll be back with us."

She hugged both of her sons tightly. Wishing more than anything that her husband was here with them. They were like that for a few minutes before her sons shouted "Daddy!".

They wriggled out of her arms and sprinted behind her. She turned and gasped as she saw her husband standing before, quickly kneeling down as their sons tackled him, very happy to see their father.

Kari stood from her position on the floor and watched as TK played with their sons, his laughter was like music to her ears and it filled her heart with joy to see him reunited with their family. TK then stood up and walked towards her. He gave her a sweet kiss when he reached her, his arms wrapping around her. "Hi."

"You made it." She said with pride. Joy overwhelmed her as she stood in her husband's arms. She felt him smile into her hair, swaying her gently against him. He then moved one his hands to her bump, rubbing it affectionately.

"How is she?" TK asked. Kari remembered the day they found out they were having a girl. TK was so overjoyed that she remembered him crying at the news. Both parents then felt a movement, the baby clearly happy to hear her father again.

"I think she's happy." Kari whispered as she leaned her head against his chest, feeling content as she listened to her husband's heartbeat.

* * *

_New Year, 2028_

"Be careful with your sister!" TK yelled as he watched his two eight-year old sons walk off, each one holding one of their sister's hands. They wouldn't wander far, TK knew that, but she was only three for goodness sake.

"We will be Dad!" they both shouted back. They only went as far as the playpen, which was still in eye view of their parents.

Kari rubbed TK's shoulder affectionately. She knew their sons would look after their daughter, they adored her. She remembered the look of curiosity on their little faces when they met their sister for the first time. Complete adoration was plastered on their faces.

TK eventually leaned back and wrapped an arm around his wife, still keeping an eye on their children.

"You know they won't let her come to harm." Kari mumbled as she leaned against her husband and watched their children play. Both of their sons were careful with their sister.

"I know that." TK mumbled as he tightened his arm on his wife. He continued to watch his children. Their daughter was the spitting image of Kari, same hair and face features. The only thing she inherited from his was his blue eyes. He became extremely protective of their daughter, and it seemed their sons had also picked up on the protectiveness too.

Kari smiled sweetly at the thought. She knew her daughter would always be well protected between her father and her two big brothers. Just like she was.

Kari suddenly felt TK jolt forwards as he ran towards their children. The fireworks had started and their daughter had begun to cry at the loud noises. Both of their sons tried to calm her down but she wouldn't let up until she was lifted up and cuddled against her father. TK swayed their daughter gently as the firework went on.

Kari smiled at the scene before her. Yes, her daughter would be very protected.

* * *

_New Year, 2038_

"Come on Mum, we're almost there!"

TK was already at the top of the hill where their tree rest with his daughter. He watched as both his sons walked slowly up with their mother. He noticed that Kari was starting to struggle a little bit every year. Her health wasn't as great as it used to be.

"Is Mum alright?" he heard his daughter ask.

"She's fine Mei, we're just not as young as we used to be."

TK didn't know what to tell his daughter. It was true that Kari and him weren't as youthful as they once were, but he also knew Kari's health wasn't the best. He watched her as she tried so hard to hide the pain she was in as she walked with their sons. But he knew her too well.

TK tried to persuade her to call it off, but this was the year their sons went off to University and Kari refused to miss one last celebration as a family.

As Kari reached the top, TK reached out his hand and pulled her to him. He could see she wasn't alright but as usual, she hid it all behind a smile.

"It's about to start!"

The whole family turned to see the yearly fireworks go up. Their sons and daughter watching with absolute amazement. TK watched as his daughter wrapped an arm around each of her brothers. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was going to miss them the most.

His attention suddenly turned to his wife as she suddenly gasped. He saw her face writhed with pain but she was trying to hide it from him.

"Kari?" he questioned with concern. She turned to look at him with that usual smile.

"I'm fine TK, just a little tired." She replied as she hugged him close. The fireworks continued on, but TK found it hard to celebrate.

* * *

_New Year, 2048_

TK trudged uphill as he carried his wife to their usual spot. The hill had now become too much for her to do on her own. Kari's weak immune system plus aging meant her body had started to deteriorate quicker than usual. Kari found it hard to do most things on her own nowadays and TK had pretty much become her carer, but he didn't care.

Despite all this, she still wanted to celebrate their tradition.

It was just the two of them this year, both of their sons had their own families now and their daughter had been off travelling the world the last year. TK couldn't believe just how much they had grown up. HE still remembers them being tiny little babies that needed their mum and dad to take care of them.

He gently set his wife down and sat beside her. He also remembered when both of them had been full of youth and love for each other, though that love had remained strong all these years, he couldn't say the same about youth.

"Thanks TK." Kari mumbled as she cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arms around his wife and lifted her onto his lap. It pained him how weak and feeble her body had gotten; he was almost too scared to hug her some days as he feared he would snap her in two. There was something heavy in the air tonight between the two lovers, something they had been avoiding.

"I love you so much." Kari stuttered. Tears began to sting her eyes as she tried to pull herself closer to TK, wanting nothing more than his warmth. "I hope you know that."

TK felt his heart sink. He knew. He knew the amount of love she carried for him. It just made the inevitable even more painful.

"Mum! Dad!" TK and Kari looked up to find their blonde haired waving at them. A blonde haired little girl held his in arms. TK saw Kari's eyes sparkle once more at the sight of their son and granddaughter, this was just the pick me up she needed.

He saw their son lower his daughter to the ground so she could sprint towards them. TK shifted Kari off his lap just as his granddaughter jumped at the both of them. She was only 4 years old, but she had a lot of speed. He felt her squeeze him tightly around his neck.

His son soon joined them and he saw him hug his mother. He noticed how hesitant his son was in hugging her, almost too afraid to break her. His son's eyes met his own and he could see his own fear reflected in them.

Kari kept that smile on her face though. No matter how much pain she was in, she continued to fight on.

Not too long after Hikaru had arrived, they were soon joined by his twin brother Kouki. Who held his own, tiny son in a chest harness, much like TK used to do with them.

"He's grown so big!" Kari said as she watched her grandson sleep soundly. TK could see how happy this made Kari, to be able to see her children and grandchildren one last time. Before….before…

"PAPA!" TK's ears picked up the familiar voice not too far away from them. Everyone turned at the sound, disbelief across everyone's faces.

"That isn't…" Kouki said

"No way!" Hikaru replied

TK passed his granddaughter over to Kari as he stood up. There in distance was his daughter, looking exactly like her mother. TK couldn't believe. They hadn't seen Mei in so long because she was so busy with her travels. He couldn't believe just how much like her mother she had grown into.

She sprinted towards him and was met with a big hug.

"Welcome home Mei!" he said. He couldn't believe it; the whole family was here.

He led Mei to where the rest of them sat. She hugged her mother tightly, but TK noticed how she stiffened slightly. Everyone noticed.

The whole family sat at their usual spot, their children catching up with each other as TK and Kari looked on.

"I'm glad we're all here." He heard his wife mumble. He had to agree, seeing the whole family together again made him feel so much joy. But it also brought back the heavy heart.

He was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard his wife sobbing. Even their children soon gathered round, worried about their mother.

"Mum, what's wrong?" Kouki asked, careful not to jar his son in his arms.

Kari's heart felt like it was shattering into a million pieces.

"I-I love you all so much, you've m-made my life full of j-joy and happiness…" Kari clutched at her chest as she found it hard to breathe. TK rubbed his hand up and down her back, trying to calm her down. "I k-know you all have noticed. I tried so hard to h-hide it but my body had other ideas."

Kari suddenly doubled over as a coughing fit took over. The coughs were painful. TK gathered her in his arms and rocked her gently against him, it pained him so to see her like this. He could see the look of despair on their kid's faces.

Kari tried to regain control of her breathing but she was finding it difficult.

"M-mum, what's going on?" Kouki asked.

Kari didn't want to break the news.

"Your mother's body has been deteriorating for years now." TK began. "Her immune system started to give up entirely. Her body is a complete wreck. This could be her last year." TK's voice wavered as he said that last bit. The look on his children's faces broke his heart. They never knew just how bad it was.

"N-no." Mei was the first to break. The tears pouring forth. "N-no, I can't b-believe this. You're s-strong mum, y-you can fight this!"

Kari found the strength to look into her daughter's eyes. Her heart swelled with pride, she was so proud of all her children.

"I'm s-so proud of you all. And know that I love you with all my heart." Kari's voice started to crack. "But it's a-almost time for me to go. My b-body won't allow it much longer. I-I know this is heart breaking to hear, but I-I wanted to spend my last days w-with all of you. I was so-so happy to see that y-you all made it."

No one had a dry eye now.

"I-Im so sorry I-I couldn't s-stick around longer. I-I wish I could have. But I l-love you all so-so-so much. My sons, my daughter- "she turned to face TK, who's whole body was shaking "and my h-husband. Y-you've all made my l-life so wonderful. I'll always love you!"

TK was the first to hug her. His body was shaking uncontrollably. "I l-love you too." He murmured. Soon enough, Kari was engulfed in the arms of her family, children and grandchildren. She couldn't help but feel happy. Even though she knew her end was coming, she felt happiness in her core. She was surrounded by love and that was all she could ask for.

That night, Kari died peacefully in TK's arms.

* * *

_New Year, 2049_

One year.

One year she had been gone.

One year he had to endure without the love of his live.

TK couldn't hold back his tears as he gazed at her gravestone. After she had passed, TK did everything he could to get her buried here. Where it all started. Under _their_ tree.

48 years they had been coming to this same spot. Every New Year's celebration. Something that started as a pinky promise became so much more.

TK soon felt hands on his back.

"Hi dad." He turned to find all his children with him. These beautiful children, who were made by both him and Kari. Little perfections of Hope and Light, except they weren't so little now. His daughter still reminded him so much of his wife.

"We brought mum her favourite flowers." His brown haired son said as he held up a bunch of red tulips. They had become her favourite because he had kept giving them to her every Valentine's Day.

He watched as his son laid the flowers at his wife's grave.

In TK's head, this wasn't how it was supposed to go. She wasn't supposed to go first. He couldn't bear the thought of living his life without her.

"We miss her too." He felt his daughter hug his side.

He couldn't hold it in anymore.

He fell to his knees and let the sobs come. His body shook violently as the despair took over. His children ran to his side and supported him. They also lost it. The four of them laying there, mourning over a loving wife and mother. TK was thankful they were all there.

They stayed like that for a long time, the four of them holding and supporting each other. Their sobs had finally ceased, but they were all exhausted.

"C'mon Dad, let's go home." Mei whispered as she helped her father to his feet. Her two brothers supported him on either side as they all turned and headed for home.

TK knew he would continue on with his life. He knew that he would see her again, when his time came. Right now, he had his children and grandchildren to keep him going, and he was thankful to have them in his life. He knew he would be with Kari again one day. He looked up at the sky just as the fireworks went off to signal another year. _"I love you."_ He thought to himself.

Yes, when the time was right, he knew they would be together again.

* * *

_Happy 2016 to all my wonderful readers! _


	15. Fire and Passion

**Title: **Fire and Passion

**Summary: **"Everyone knows TK's love for sleep, but what they don't know is that Kari can be just as bad, so TK has to resort to his own 'special' measures."

**Prompt: **Tease

**Rating: **M (sexual content)

_I know it's been a REAL long time since I put something up for this collection, but honestly work has been real manic recently, plus I had some health issues at the beginning of the year but I'm slowly getting back on track now._

_I've got a few oneshots in the works but I just wanted to get this one out quickly so you guys have an update. It's really short, but sweet._

_Also, who else has watched Confession? My heart broke into a million pieces! _

* * *

The sound of an alarm clock shattered the peace within the room, causing one of the occupants to groan as his mind slowly began to wake up. He clumsily tried to reach for his phone- the source of the disturbing sound, and tried to snooze it. It became increasingly difficult to try and snooze the alarm laying down, so the blonde known as TK Takaishi groaned some more as he sat up.

He rubbed his eyes as he checked the time. Eight in the morning on a Saturday. He rubbed his face as he tried to remember why they had set an alarm so early on a weekend.

The thought came to him suddenly. Kari and him were due to meet Ken and Yolei today to help and plan out their wedding, which was happening in a few months' time. He groaned slightly, it was Yolei's idea to meet up early, to avoid the afternoon chaos of the crowds. He turned around to face his sleeping partner.

There before him laid none other than Kari Kamiya, his best friend and girlfriend, sleeping soundly despite the earlier disturbance of his alarm. Her hair fanned out around her like a halo. His eyes softened at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully, he almost felt guilty that he had to disturb her, but they needed to get up.

Ever so gently, he ran his fingers through her hair and lowered his face so his mouth was close to her ear.

"Kari, you need to wake up."

She stirred slightly, her eyes fluttering as her mind began to wake up, but all she did was bury her face further into her pillow.

"Five more minutes" she grumbled. TK sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy. Everyone knew that he loved his sleep, and most days it was her trying her hardest to wake him up, but sometimes she could be just as bad.

"We don't have time, we're meeting Ken and Yolei today, remember?"

She groaned louder, and turned so her back was facing him. It seemed she was having none of it. He giggled slightly as he tried poking her sides to get her to shift, but she just wouldn't budge.

"M' up." She mumbled. TK knew that was a lie. She hadn't opened her eyes and she was refusing to budge at all.

"No you're not." TK giggled again as she tried to lazily slap away his hand that was still poking her sides. Tai had warned him that she could get like this, it wasn't often as she normally was up without any problems, but there were a few times where she would not budge for anyone. Tai had suggested dumping some cold water onto her, but TK didn't have it in his heart to do that to her.

The blonde tried to rack his brain. He knew Yolei would go ballistic if they were late, especially since Kari was her chief bridesmaid, he wondered how Ken was dealing with all this.

A sudden thought came to mind, she would probably hate him for doing this, but he knew it was a guaranteed way to wake her up.

Shifting over so he was up against her back, TK placed his mouth on her neck and began to plant light kisses along it. One of his arms wiggled under her head and bent around so his hand rested on her shoulder, gently caressing the skin along her collarbone whilst his other arm wrapped around her stomach.

His kisses were feather-light along her skin, his lips effortlessly gliding as he covered her neck in kisses. The hand on her stomach began to rub circles with the gentlest touch, the other hand copied the movements along her collarbone.

He felt her body began to shift, reacting to his touch. He decided to go further as his hands glided past her clothes; the one on her shoulder going further down to cup her breast and the one on her stomach to caress lower, his fingers sneaking under the waistband of her pyjama shorts.

His nipped slightly on her neck. He heard her moan slightly as the sensations began to override her sleepiness, her body arching into him as he hands continued the assault on her skin.

"Mm TK…" she sighed. The hand on her stomach slid lower under her shorts. She let out a breathy moan when she suddenly felt him cup her opening. Her skin felt like it was on fire, his teeth continued to graze the sensitive skin on her neck.

He was creating the most wonderful sensations with his hands and lips, Kari felt like this was the best way to wake up. Her eyes finally fluttered open as she turned her to head to face the blonde. The hand down her shorts stroked her slowly and leisurely, making a wave of bliss shoot through her body.

TK brought his mouth to her own and kissed her deep on the lips. His tongue gliding past her lips to stroke her own tongue. She lifted her hands into his hair, simply enjoying the passion he was creating between them. She arched her body into his hand that was still stroking her, moaning into the kiss as her body burned for him.

All too soon, his lips left her own but he kept his forehead against her own.

"Are you awake now?" he asked with his mischievous grin. Kari just nodded slightly as she couldn't find the strength to form words with his hands stroking her like that. He was going so slowly, she just wanted him to speed up.

"Good, now it's time to get up." He smirked as he suddenly retracted his hand and left the bed. Kari was stunned. No way was he just going to leave her like this. She shot up in the bed.

"Wait, what?" she looked at him but he just had that stupid grin on his face. Kari was shocked. "You bastard!"

She threw one of the pillows at him but he dodged. He laughed at her anger, he had just worked her up- creating delicious pleasure that made her body burn, and left without intending to finish. Kari couldn't believe it.

"Love you too sweetie." He winked at her as he left their room. She couldn't believe what he had done, she could still feel that ache, one that he had created and didn't intend to finish, and it frustrated her so.

Oh how she wanted to wipe that smug grin off his face.

* * *

The couple eventually returned home after a busy day with their friends. Kari stormed in first, her frustration still very much present. After the whole fiasco this morning, she had asked TK why he had done that when they were leaving to meet their friends. His only reply was that he needed an effective way to wake her up, his stupid grin stayed on his face the whole day.

Not only that, he also had the nerve to tease her relentlessly all day. She could still feel those fingers softly caressing her thigh under the table they had lunch at, their friend oblivious to the torture TK was putting her under. She still remembered feeling his fingers sneak up her skirt. She remembered glaring at him but he just stared at her with that smug look, like he enjoyed seeing her suffer. Bastard.

"You still mad with me?"

She whipped her head around to meet his blue eyes, still shining with mischief and arrogance. He knew what he was doing to her.

"You arrogant bastard." She snarled. "You worked me up this morning only to leave me hanging with no intention of finishing!"

TK always found it amusing when she was sexually frustrated. It gave him a slight ego knowing that he could work her up so much, work her up into such a frenzy that it brought out her fiery side. He never told her, but he found it very attractive.

"And now you're just standing there with such a smug look on your face!" she hissed as she stormed towards him until she was standing toe to toe with him. He looked down to see her eyes shining with such a fire that it turned him on slightly, he didn't know why. "and you just stand there all proud just because you got me so frustrated and-"

"Who said that I didn't intend on finishing?"

The brunette lost her words. Before she could retaliate, he gave her his signature smirk before slamming his lips into her own. His hands gripped her head as he deepened the kiss. Kari tried to resist, she wanted to stay mad at him for what he put her through but she knew her anger wouldn't last long. She felt his hands leave her head as they slid down her body until they rested on her waist. Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted up, instinctively she wrapped his legs around his waist, their lips never breaking contact.

She suddenly felt her back hit the wall as he pinned her against it. His lips pushing harder against her own. She felt that familiar passion beginning to burn again.

Soon enough they had to break the kiss for air but they kept their foreheads together. Both of them panting from the deep kiss they had just shared. She stared into his blue eyes, instantly losing herself in them as he stared at her with such fiery passion, but also love.

And that stupid grin of his was still present.

She gripped his hair tightly.

"I swear to god, if you pull the same bullshit this morning I will wipe that stupid grin off your face" she hissed lowly. She wanted him. He could see it in her eyes, that longing that burned for him shone so brightly. This was the side of Kari that only he could bring out- and it excited him.

He kissed her again, this time, it was gently caress. He pulled back from the wall he had her pinned against and carried her towards their bedroom. He laid her down on the bed as he broke the kiss.

"Oh, I intend to give you exactly what you want." He whispered seductively. He knew he had teased her enough, he had brought out that wild and fiery side that he loved so much, now he intended to give her what she ached for.

Kari watched him as he began to unbutton her jeans. Even though she wanted to stay mad at him, she couldn't. She knew he loved to tease her so, but honestly it made their sex life exciting sometimes. She could be just as bad sometimes.

Soon enough, TK had her jeans and her underwear off and soon made work of her t-shirt and bra. She watched as his eyes took in the sight of her naked body, desire flashing through them. She wasn't the only one who was feeling that burning ache it seemed.

He leant over as he began to lay kisses across her stomach, his hands caressing her thighs. Kari arched up as she let out a loud moan. She had been aching for his touch all day and she was relieved to finally get some relief from that ache that had taunted her.

"You're a bastard you know that?" she whispered. She felt his mouth lower until he was nestled comfortably between her legs. He felt her smile against her skin.

"I know." He replied. TK then glided his hands up her body and down the side of her waist until they found her own hands. He threaded his fingers through hers and gently caressed them with his thumbs. "But I'm your bastard."

Kari's body lurched up as she felt his mouth cover her opening. That tongue licking her up and down as she felt that sweet, sweet pleasure start to build up again.

Yes he was a bastard at times, but he was right; he was her bastard.

And she wouldn't change him for the world.

* * *

_I have a few more one-shots in the works including a Halloween one but I wanted to get something quick out for you guys, just to say that this collection isn't dead and that you'll still be getting new content. Hope you enjoy!_


End file.
